An Ice Age Family Reunion
by fluttercordfan77
Summary: Many years ago Manny's first mate had a daughter with her first mate. Now separated from her father, can Manny help his step daughter find her dad. Set after the meltdown, join Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, and Eddie on their journey to find a new land and to reunite a father and daughter. I only own my ocs. all the other characters belong to blue sky studios. Please review.
1. prologue

_**So this is my first fanfic. Sorry for any misspelled words or if anything doesn't make sense. Please leave a review if there is something I should change or if you like it and just want to leave a review. Reviews are greatly wanted. I want to hear what you have to say, be it good or bad. So this was a story I had going though my mind for a while. I thought it would be a great idea for Manny to be a step father. His first mate (who will be mentioned later) had a mate before Manny but it didn't work out so Manny stepped in to help her raise her daughter. So without further adieu here it is. Enjoy and please review. ;p**_

It was a normal peaceful day for the ice age herd, well as normal as it could be. Crash and Eddie were tormenting Diego as usual. While Sid had food on the brain, not surprising. Ellie was walking through a field of flowers, picking some as she went along. What she didn't know was that Manny was watching her from a distance. It was one of Manny's favorite things to do, next to spending time with her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. All he wanted was to be next to her for the rest of their lives as mates. He would have said something by now but he was afraid that one, she wouldn't want to make such a commitment, and two, that it would be too soon and he didn't want to upset or hurt her so he kept it to himself. Though he was making great progress since they became boyfriend and girlfriend. It had been a little over a year since the flood had happened and the herd of one mammoth, one sloth, and one saber had opened their arms to the female mammoth and her two possum brothers.

Much to their surprise the two mammoths acted as though no tension happened between them and often were found gazing into each other's eyes and often lock trunks. That was how most days went for the odd herd. As Ellie finished picking some of the flowers she noticed Manny and waved for him to come over. He gave a small chuckle and walked over to his girlfriend. Like usual as soon as he got over to her he wrapped his trunk around hers and she gave a little giggle. "Aren't these flowers pretty?" she asked as she showed them to Manny. Giving her a small smile he said "Sure they're nice but nothing compared to you." This made Ellie blush and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are so sweet. You know just what to say." Both with smiles on their faces returned to the camp where the others were waiting.

Crash was chasing Eddie all around the campsite while Diego was taking a catnap and Sid was munching on some berries he found. As soon Ellie and Manny came into view, Crash and Eddie stopped chasing each other and ran up to their sister. "Ellie" Crash yelled as he and Eddie climbed up their sister's trunk and each landed on a tusk. "Come play tag with us, please?" Eddie begged. Ellie gave them a small chuckle and said "Alright. Just for a little bit." "Great cause you're it!" Crash yelled as he and his brother took off running. Ellie started to giggle and ran after her brothers. "I'm going to get you two." Ellie yelled as she tried to catch her brothers. "You wish" Her brothers called back to her at the same time as they ran from their oversized sister. Manny chuckled as he watched his girlfriend run around trying to catch her brothers, who would run up a tree trying to get away from their sister. After a while Manny noticed that Ellie and her brothers were gone. He was about to freak out when he felt a paw on his shoulder and saw it was Diego. He gave his mammoth friend a smile before saying "Don't worry. I'm sure they are close by. Crash and Eddie wouldn't let anything happen to their sister." "Besides she and her brothers have been on their own before." Sid said as he picked up on their conversation. Manny gave his friends a warm smile and settled back down.

As Ellie was chasing her brothers she heard what sounded like a trumpet. She stopped running and perked her ears up to see if could hear it again. Crash and Eddie noticed she stopped chasing them and Eddie asked "What's wrong Ellie?" Crash then piped up saying "She's most likely trying to trick us." "Shhhhh….. Will you two be quiet?" Ellie said as she turned her head to see if she could hear the trumpet again. Just when she thought she was imagining it she heard it again, this time it sounded louder yet weaker at the same time. "What was that?" Eddie asked as he hid behind his brother. "Uh Ellie? What was t…?" Crash started to ask when Ellie went barreling through the trees towards the sound leaving Crash and Eddie in a cloud of dust and dirt. As the dust settled the possum brothers saw their sister wasn't in sight. They tried calling for her. "Ellie." Crash yelled. "Ellie. Where are you?" Eddie yelled sounding really worried. "Eddie, we have to find her." Crash said looking around. "We have to go get Manny." Eddie said as he grabbed his brother's arm. They ran back to camp and as they got back Manny seemed to have read their minds that something was wrong for he got up with a worried look on his face. "Where's Ellie?" He asked the possum brothers now really worried since Ellie and her brothers always returned together. "We don't know." Crash said. "She said she heard something and next thing we knew there was a cloud of dust and she was gone." Eddie explained. After hearing this Manny went charging into the forest looking for his girlfriend. "Ellie, please be ok. Please give me a sign of where you are." He said to himself.

Meanwhile Ellie was getting closer to where the trumpets came from. As she ran through the forest she came into a clearing with a small lake. As she entered the clearing, she walked up to the lake and took a drink. She heard a sound coming from her right. She turned towards the sound to see what looked like the silhouette of a young mammoth. Ellie took a few steps towards the young mammoth before noticing he or she was crying. When Ellie got close enough to touch the young mammoth she saw it was a young pure white female with crystal clear blue eyes, who looked to be at least 16 years old. The young shemmoth stopped crying long enough to realize the adult shemmoth was standing above her. The young shemmoth began to get up when Ellie spoke up "Hey easy there sweetie, its ok. I won't hurt you." She gave the young shemmoth a small smile which made her relax. "What's your name cutie?" Ellie asked. "Jewel. My name is Jewel." The young shemmoth said.

Ellie smiled at her and said "Awesome to meet ya Jewel. My name is Ellie." Jewel returned her smile. "That's a nice name." Jewel said. "So what's a sweet young thing like you doing out here alone? Where's your herd?" Ellie asked. Jewel looked away trying not to let Ellie see the look on her face but unfortunately Ellie already saw it and knew that look. It was a look she knew all too well. It was the look of someone who was separated from her herd. Ellie used her trunk to lift Jewel's chin up so Jewel's eyes met hers. Jewel saw the look Ellie was giving her and knew that Ellie understood. Jewel started to tear up and Ellie pulled her into a hug to try to calm her down. For the first time in years Jewel felt as though she had a mother figure in her life again. As Jewel exhaled deeply she pulled back and gave Ellie a small nod thanking her.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Ellie saw Jewel start to shiver and knew she had to get Jewel somewhere warm. She then got an idea. She would have Jewel go back to the campsite with her and help her find her herd. She knew Manny wouldn't argue if it was her idea. "Hey, how about you come back with me to my herd and out of this wind? What do ya say?" Ellie asked. Jewel looked at Ellie with both shock and joy. "Really? You would open your home to me?" Jewel asked. "Of course sweetie. You're out here all alone plus its getting colder out here and I would hate to know you were out here in the cold alone." Ellie said. "Thanks so much Ellie. I would love to go with you. This means a lot to me. Thanks again Ellie." Jewel said with tears in her eyes. Jewel was feeling grateful for all that Ellie was doing for her, her, a stranger to the adult shemmoth who knew nothing about her yet was helping her like a mother would help her child. Just thinking about the fact that Ellie might take her in as her daughter filled Jewel with hope and made her smile brightly. "Well let's get a move on then." Ellie said as she led Jewel back towards the campsite. "Coming!" Jewel said as she ran right next to Ellie and walked the same pace so she would stay right by Ellie's side.

Meanwhile Manny, Sid, Diego, and the possum brothers Crash and Eddie were searching for Ellie. It was hours now that she was missing and Manny was far beyond worried. "We have to find her. We just got to. If anything happens to her…." "Don't worry Manny. We'll find her." Diego told him as he walked up to his friend. "Maybe we should take a break and look for her in the morning. I'm sure she'll be ok till then." Diego continued. Manny was about to object when he heard a familiar sound. It was the sound a giggle. More importantly it was the giggle of an adult shemmoth. He turned on his heels and ran towards the sound with a saber, a sloth, and two possum brothers following close behind down the path

What either party didn't know was that they walked past each other without even knowing it. Ellie had just finished telling Jewel about how she grew up and how she met the weird herd she called family. "Wow. Sounds like you had an interesting childhood too." Jewel said as she and Ellie walked through the forest. "So what was your childhood like Jewel? If you don't mind me asking?" Ellie asked. At first Jewel was not sure she wanted to tell her but she thought it was only fair since Ellie told her of her childhood. She took a deep breath and began to tell Ellie of her childhood. "Well, my childhood was somewhat normal. I had a wonderful mother. She was the kindest and gentlest mammoth I have ever known. Apart from you now." She said and gave a small giggle. Which made Ellie giggle too so she continued.

"My stepdad would call me mini Anna since I was so much like her. Anna was my mother's name." Jewel said with a smile as she looked at Ellie who had a look of confusion on her face. "Your stepdad?" Ellie asked. "Yeah my mom and dad didn't get along as I got older and my mom told him to leave and to never come back. I knew it wasn't my fault but I still missed my dad when he left. It wasn't long after that my stepdad came into the picture and I loved him just as much as my mom did." "He sounds like an awesome guy." Ellie said as they reached the campsite. "He was. I miss him dearly." Jewel said as she and Ellie stepped foot into the campsite. "Hey everyone I'm back and I brought a friend." Ellie said. She then realized no one was in the campsite. "Where could they all have gone off to?" Ellie wondered. "Oh well. We'll just have to wait till they all come back to make introductions." Ellie said with a smile. Jewel then smiled at her and followed her to the cave.

Meanwhile the boys were still following Manny. They eventually came to a clearing with a small lake (the same one Ellie and Jewel were just at). Manny started to pace back and forth which caused a certain saber to get dizzy. "Manny stop pacing. I'm getting dizzy over here just watching you." Diego said as he sat down. "Sorry. I'm just really worried. I heard her voice in this direction and I thought she would be here but I guess I was wrong." Manny said as his ears fell flat against his head. "I know you're worried but why don't we head back to the cave. It's getting late. Besides I don't know how much more the trio of fleas over there can handle." Diego said as he pointed over to where Sid, Crash, and Eddie had collapsed from exhaustion. "Yeah maybe you're right. I just hope she'll be ok." Manny said as he picked up the three exhausted mammals. "Don't worry. It's Ellie we're talking about. I'm sure she is on her way if not already back at camp as we speak." Diego said as they headed into the forest and back to camp. Neither of them had noticed a tall dark figure watching them.

The tall dark figure was a bull mammoth. He watched the saber and mammoth disappear into the forest. Then as quickly as he appeared he disappeared into the shadows. Manny and Diego were heading into the campsite when all of a sudden a pine cone went flying passed Manny. Then a streak of white ran right into Manny and Diego which knocked Diego over and only caused Manny to take a few steps back due to his size. Manny looked down at a totally flattened saber and a small white female mammoth. He went to help the young shemmoth up as she started to apologize. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that. I was trying out some tricks with this pine cone. I just didn't see you. Again I am so sorry." She said as she looked up at the bull mammoth she so rudely ran into. "It's alright." He said as he handed her the pine cone. "Accidents happ…."he began to say until he saw her eyes and took a closer look at her and recognized her right away. "Jewel?" he asked. As soon as he mentioned her name she knew who it was. She knew only a few bull mammoths and it turned out to be her favorite who was standing in front of her. "Manny!" She yelled out in pure joy and happiness as she embraced the one mammoth she truly trusted. Her screams of joy were enough to wake up the three sleeping mammals and to alert Ellie of something.

 ** _Please forgive the sudden change to the summary. I made a mistake and it was only until I reread it that I found the mistake._**


	2. A Human!

_**Chapter 2 Yay! I might be a little slow with updating with college but I will try to get the chapters up as soon as I can. So enjoy chapter 2. (OH and also here comes the trio's past.) ;p**_

As Ellie came running over she saw the three confused and tired looking mammals on Manny's back, a crushed looking Diego, and Manny and Jewel embracing each other. "What's going on here?" Ellie asked looking confused at the scene in front of her. As soon as Manny heard her voice he rushed over to her leaving three drowsy and confused mammals on the ground. When he got to her he wrapped his trunk around hers and embraced her. Tears started to run down his face as he buried his face in her fur. When she saw him cry she pieced together what was wrong and she gently nudged him to show she was there and everything was alright. He was about say something when Diego chimed in "Yeah that's what I would like to know as well." He said as he stood up feeling dizzy. "I feel like I ran into a glacier." He said putting his paw to his head. "Oh I'm sorry. That would be my fault." The young white shemmoth said as she offered to let Diego lean on her for support. "And just who would you be?" Crash said as he and Eddie helped Sid up who was still half asleep. "Oh forgive my rudeness. My name is Jewel." The young shemmoth said as she continued to help Diego to the cave so he could rest after being plowed down by the eight ton shemmoth.

"What are you doing here Jewel? Shouldn't you be with your father and his herd?" Manny asked as he and the others entered the cave. Unsure how Manny would react to her situation, Jewel was about to try to change the subject when she heard her name being called. "Jewel! Jewel, where are you?" The voice continued to call out. Upon hearing this voice she knew who it was. Jewel gasped. "Roshan!" she said to herself. Similar to how Ellie when barreling through the forest when she heard Jewel's trumpet, Jewel went charging into the forest leaving two adult mammoths, one sloth, two possum brothers, and a saber with confused looks on their faces in the cave. "Who's Roshan?" Ellie asked. "I don't know but let's find out." Manny said as they went charging after her with Manny leading the group.

As she charged through the forest she started to call out "Roshan. Roshan where are you?" she eventually came to the same clearing that Ellie found her in. She felt very nervous about being there again. Just as she was going to leave she heard and saw she was calling out to her. "Roshan there you are! You had me worried sick." Jewel said as she saw the young human boy run up to her and she embraced him. "Jewel! I'm so glad you're ok. Where did you disappear to? I came back after collecting some berries I saw and you were gone." Roshan said as he pulled out of his friends hug. Jewel saw how upset her friend was so she did what she knew would make her friend smile. Roshan looked up at his mammoth friend and saw the look in her eyes and tried to get away from her but it was too late. She had wrapped her trunk around Roshan and lifted him to the air. They both started to giggle and Roshan attempted to get out of Jewel's grasp. "Jewel put me down. You are not playing fair." Roshan said as Jewel continued to torture the human boy. "Not until you cave in and admit that I'm the best." Jewel said as she started to trot around still holding her friend in the air with her trunk. "Alright. Alright, you're the best. Now put me down." Roshan said as Jewel stopped trotting around after hearing her friend's declaration.

Feeling proud of herself she let her friend down with a triumphant "humph". But just as she did Roshan surprised her by jumping on her back and started to tickle her. "Hey. Now look who's not playing fair." Jewel yelled as she tried to get ahold of her friend who was on her back. Before she could grab him he slid off her back and started to run away from the white shemmoth who was now somewhat annoyed. As they started to chase each other Manny and the others arrived to see the young shemmoth and young human playing and chasing one another. The rest of the herd was surprised but not as much as Manny, Sid, and Diego were. It had been years since they last saw a human and it was when they returned Pinky (that's what they called the young baby at the time) back to his family. So for the trio to see another human and one who could talk shocked them. As the herd stood there Jewel and Roshan continued to chase each other until Jewel ran out of breath. She then walked to the lake to take a drink and Roshan followed her to take a drink as well.

After they both took a drink they started to walk towards the forest until Jewel felt a sharp pain in her left leg. Roshan saw her and went to help her. "How bad is it?" He asked as he took her leg in his hands. Not wanting to worry him or anyone else who might be watching (she knew Manny and the others were now watching them.) she put on her best poker face and said "It doesn't hurt." But as Jewel tried to get up the pain increased and she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. "Jewel. Please tell me what's wrong. I know it's causing you pain. So please tell me." Roshan said as he looked over Jewel's leg. Jewel sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away with this now that her step dad was watching. "Manny you and the others might as well come out so I can tell you as well. I know you're watching." Jewel said as she looked in the general direction of where Manny and the others were. Manny was the first to step out of the shadows where they were hiding soon followed by the others. "How did you know we were there?" Manny asked as he and the others stepped out of the forest. "I just did. It's the same as how I know where there is good food to eat and if the water is clean. I just know." Jewel said as Roshan continued to look at her leg. As he did he touched a spot that was very sensitive and it caused Jewel to cry out in pain.

While Manny and the others looked at Jewel with worried looks, Roshan on the other hand gave her a look as to say "stop squirming you drama queen." "Jewel if you don't hold still I can't help you, you big baby." Jewel gave him a death glare. Something Manny wasn't use to seeing from the young shemmoth. "Hey it's not my fault this happened. It's his fault. If he wasn't chasing me because of what that good for nothing shemmoth said I would be fine." Jewel said. She saw the look Manny was giving her and wished she could take it all back. "Jewel? What's going on? And who is this human?" Manny asked as he looked at Jewel and then the young human boy. Jewel began to get nervous as she tried to figure out the best way to go about this since she knew Manny had a thing against humans. "Well, to answer who he is, his name is Roshan. Roshan this is Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, and her possum brothers Crash and Eddie." Jewel said as she pointed to each of them as she said their names.


	3. the cause of Jewel's pain

_**So here is chapter 3. I'm very excited about this Chapter. Not only is Manny, Sid, and Diego reunited with Roshan (aka pinky) after so many years but also we see just how protective and caring Manny is towards Jewel. Fair warning there is some violence but it's very minor. Hope you like it and please review. It's very exciting and a huge ego booster for me to read what you guys think. A huge thanks to**_ _ **Stooge Man**_ _ **for giving me my first review. It's awesome for me to get reviews so thanks again to**_ _ **Stooge Man**_ _ **for my first review. You Rock! :D . Anyway back to the story.**_

She was about to continue when Roshan cut her off. "Wait a minute. Manny? Sid? Diego? Could it really be you?" Roshan asked while receiving confused looks from everyone, more importantly from the three he just singled out. "Should we know you?" Diego asked as Roshan walked closer to them. "Well I would hope so. After all you were the ones who returned me to my family after I got separated from them when I was a baby." Roshan said as tears were threatening to slid down his face. Surprisingly it was Sid who first realized who they were talking to. "Pinky?" Sid asked as tears were forming in his eyes. "Yeah Sid it's me." Roshan said as he and the lazy sloth hugged. Manny and Diego stood there for a moment before they joined the group hug. The four of them took the moment to quickly catch up with what happened since they last saw each other. Roshan explained how he grew up in the human tribe and was learning the ways a being a shaman and how Jewel and another mammoth saved him from a pack of sabers during the last major blizzard a month ago. Manny told Roshan of what they did after they returned him to his father and how they meet Ellie and her brothers and how they escaped the flood, though Roshan seemed puzzled that two possums like Crash and Eddie could be her brothers but didn't question it. He actually thought it reminded him of his journey with Manny, Sid, and Diego.

While the boys, minus the possum brothers, were playing catch up Ellie took care of Jewel's injured leg. When the boys were done Manny turned his attention back towards Jewel. When she saw this, her ears went flat against her head and she lowered her head wishing she was anywhere but here. Manny saw her body language shift suddenly and knew it would be better if he talked to her alone. "Hey everyone. Mind if I talk to Jewel alone? We'll be back up to the campsite in a minute." Manny said as he looked towards his friends and girlfriend. They all gave a nod and started to head back to the campsite leaving Manny and Jewel alone by the lake. Once the others had left, Manny then walked towards Jewel and stopped when he was right in front of her. "Now that it's just the two of us mind telling me what's going on?" Manny said as he used his trunk to gently lift her chin so their eyes met. Jewel then sighed as she knew Manny wouldn't let this go, so she took a deep breath and started to explain to him what happened. "Well you see Manny…" Jewel started to say until she began to remember and replay the events that happened and she couldn't continue in fear of reliving the events. She began to tear up an let out a small whimper.

Manny could see how upset talking about what happened to her made her and not wanting to cause her to completely shut down like he knew could happen with her, he decided to let her tell him when she was ready to tell him. "Jewel. You know you can tell me anything right?" He said as he lifted her chin again to look into her eyes. Jewel simply nodded. "So with that said when you are ready to tell me I'll be here to listen." He told her with a small smile in his face. Hearing this calmed Jewel down and etched a mirroring smile on her face. Jewel was thankful Manny seemed to understand that talking about it really upset her and the fact that he would wait till she was ready to talk about it made her feel even better. "We should head back. I'm sure everyone is wondering what's going on." Manny said as he started to head back. He looked back to make sure she was following him and when he saw she wasn't he stopped and gave her a worried look. "I'm ok. I'll be there soon. I just need a few minutes. Okay?" Jewel said as she tried to look like she was ok but knew she must have looked a bit on the sad side since Manny gave her an understanding look. "Ok Jewel, but don't take too long or I'll send a search party after you." Manny said in a joking manner which made her smile. She let out a small giggle and nodded know that he said that to cheer her up. Manny turned around and disappeared into the forest in the direction of the camp. Jewel walked over towards the water and sighed deeply remembering the events that caused her so much distress. While Jewel was caught up in her thoughts a familiar dark figure moved from out of the shadows and into the light.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the big bull mammoth that was walking up next to her. "Well I thought he would never leave." The bull mammoth said as he stopped walking. He had walked right up to Jewel without her noticing at all. When Jewel heard the bull mammoth her heart stopped and her blood went cold in fear of who it was. Jewel then quickly turned to face the bull mammoth to see it was who she thought it was. Standing in front of her was a large, light chestnut colored bull mammoth with deep green eyes. It was easy to see despite his age, the bull mammoth was about the same size as Manny. He was very broad in the shoulders and his tusks were similar to Manny's but they had their own distinctive curve to them. As soon as Jewel's eyes fell on the bull mammoth, she felt something she hadn't felt in a couple of months, fear, pure fear started to run though her body. "Troy?! What are you doing here?" Jewel asked her voice shaking from how scared she was. Noticing how scared Jewel was, Troy started to smirk and he somehow got even closer to her without her noticing. "Why Jewel. You should know why I'm here." He said as he gentle stroked her cheek with his trunk. As he did that Jewel tried to make herself smaller in hopes that he would stop. This only seemed to please Troy as he moved closer to her and as he did Jewel suddenly got a boost of confidence as she remembered her stepdad and the others were close by. Troy was about to say something but all that could be heard was a loud slap.

Meanwhile back at the campsite the others were hoping Manny and Jewel were alright since it had been almost half an hour since they saw them. Roshan was more worried than the rest. Something didn't feel right to him ever since they left the lake and he was getting more worried something was going to happen to Jewel. Just as Roshan started to pace around the campsite Manny came back without Jewel which made Roshan worry even more. "Where's Jewel?" Roshan asked starting to panic a little. "She said she needed some time alone to think." Manny said as he walked over to the herd. Roshan started to really panic and he let said panic take over him. "WHAT?! YOU LEFT HER ALL ALONE!" Roshan yelled as he grabbed his spear that he made earlier and began to race towards the lake only to be stopped by Diego. "What's so bad about leaving her alone. I'm sure she could use some alone time." Diego said as he tried to calm the human boy down. Roshan started to pace back and forth again "You don't understand. She can't be left alone. Not while he is out there." Roshan said while trying not to have a panic attack. "Wait. What do you mean "not while he is out there'." Manny asked now starting to panic himself. Roshan was about to answer when he heard a familiar sound. It was the trumpet of a mammoth but it wasn't just any trumpet, it was a call for help. Roshan tightened his grip on his spear and took off running for the lake with the dark brown bull mammoth hot on his heels.

Since Manny was bigger and faster he got to the lake first and was shocked to see what had happened. Jewel was propped against a tree with a cut under her left eye and a long gash going across her crest and partly down her right leg with blood flowing out of her fresh wounds. Manny then saw an unknown bull mammoth standing close to the lake. He had a small gash on his right cheek. Manny then pieced together that this bull mammoth must have made Jewel uncomfortable and she smacked him. Which caused him to get angry and he must have hit Jewel a few times, causing her injuries to her face and chest. Furious Manny put himself between the abusive bull mammoth and Jewel. You could tell how mad Manny was by how loud he was growling towards the bull mammoth. Just as this was happening Roshan and the rest of the herd arrived to see Jewel laying against a tree injured and bleeding while Manny was standing in front to her guarding her from the bull mammoth standing next the lake.

 _ **Finally done. This chapter took longer than I expected but I'm glad with how it came out. If you haven't got it yet Tory is the cause of poor Jewel's physical and mental pain. Next chapter will be up soon and it will give you more info on Jewel' situation and the mysterious Mammoth that Roshan mentioned. Until then, please review. Thanks ;)**_


	4. the backstory part 1

_**So here it is chapter 4. YAY! I'm very happy with how this story is coming along. As I said in the last chapter you now get to meet this mysterious mammoth. You also get to know a bit about Jewel's past and why she is so terrified of Troy. This chapter has slight violence which only looks back to last chapter. Okay enough of me talking, back to the story. :P**_

Roshan knew exactly who this bull mammoth was and was just as furious as Manny was to see him. "Troy! I thought I made it clear before to stop chasing after Jewel or do I need to give you another reminder!" Roshan said with pure rage as he held up his spear. Troy only chuckled at Roshan's threat. "Please like I would listen to a weak human like you." Troy said as he stepped forward only to be stopped by the sound of Manny's growling. "If you won't listen to him then you better listen to me. Stay away from Jewel or else." Manny threatened giving him a death glare which seemed to make the young bull mammoth take a few steps back but not threatening enough to make him back down completely.

Just as Troy was about to advance another bull mammoth emerged from the forest. This bull mammoth had pure black fur and brown eyes similar to Manny's and was about the same height as Jewel if not taller. Troy recognized the bull mammoth and figured if he made it seem like he was on Troy's side that the older bull mammoth would see him as a threat too and get rid of him. Troy decided to put his plan into action. "Ah Ryan, there you are. Care to join the party?" Troy smirked as the black bull mammoth stopped close to Troy. Manny was now growling at the new bull mammoth who just appeared fearing this was a friend of Troy's and was going to fight alongside him. Troy could see his plan was working and smirked as Manny continued to growl at Ryan knowing soon Ryan would be no more. Jewel's eye shot open upon hearing Ryan's name and forced herself to stand up. Meanwhile Ryan saw Roshan and knew Jewel wasn't far away.

As if on cue Ryan saw Jewel struggling to get up. After a few failed attempts she was finally able to stand up with the help of Manny who took his eyes of the two young bull mammoths to help her stand let her lean on him for support. Ryan had a horrified look on his face when he saw the gashes on her face, chest, and leg. He would have teared up if it wasn't for a sudden burst of rage boiling inside of him. Troy was chuckling to himself when suddenly he was on his side in the lake. Everyone including Troy looked surprised by the sudden action except for Ryan who was growling at Troy. Ryan had used his tucks to knock over Troy who as twice the size of him. Ryan glared at Troy for a moment then turned his attention on Jewel who was fighting the tears in her eyes. Ryan's rage subsided as he walked over to Jewel, who somehow managed to run halfway to Ryan before breaking down in tears. As soon as she reached him she buried her face in his fur and began to shake as she continued to cry as Ryan wrapped his trunk around her neck to try to comfort her.

Everyone was surprised by this except for Roshan who walked over to the young couple. "I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to see you again buddy." Roshan said as he laid his hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan gave his human friend a soft smile. "I thought so too until I picked up on Troy's scent and knew that he would be following Jewel's so I just followed him and here I am." Ryan said as he saw Jewel had calmed down and took a few steps back. Just as everything seemed peaceful they remembered Troy was still there after hearing his groans and seeing him get up. Manny was about to charge at him when he felt a trunk hold him back by his tusk. He was expecting to see Ellie but was surprised to see it was Jewel.

She had somehow managed to walk over to his left side and without him knowing. She looked up at him with her sea-like eyes and seeing the look she was giving him made Manny calm down. Jewel always knew just how to calm her stepdad down. "Forget about it. Let's just go back to the campsite, please." Jewel begged as she gently nudged him with her head. Seeing this Ryan came over to her other side so he was in between her and Troy and rested his trunk on her shoulder which earned a smile and a small glance from Jewel. Knowing Jewel was right Manny wrapped his truck around her right tusk to help keep her up. Ryan did the same with her left tusk and together they helped Jewel walk to where the rest of the herd was and then together they made their way back towards camp. Troy growled at the herd as he watched them disappear. Jewel glanced back at him before seeing him walk off in the direction he came from. None of the other members of the herd saw her looking at him. It wasn't until she almost fell on her face that turned her attention back on what she was doing as they started their short journey back to camp, well short for everyone else. For Jewel it felt like a 1oo mile walk.

Diego, Sid, and the possum brothers were leading the way followed by Roshan and Ellie, who kept looking back to make sure Jewel was alright as Manny and Ryan were in either sides of her supporting her as she walked. Ryan noticed that Jewel was having difficulty getting around. "Are you ok? Do you need to take a break?" Ryan asked as they continued to the campsite. "No I'm fine. Let's just get back to the campsite." Jewel said trying not to worry Ryan or her stepdad. After a few minutes they made it back to the camp and Ellie took Jewel by her trunk and lead her over to the cave entrance and pulled out a container that was more than half way full of water. Crash and Eddie stayed by Manny wanting to hear what Ryan was going to say and t see how Manny would react.

Roshan had followed them and handed Ellie a piece of cloth he had for her to use to clean Jewels wounds. While Ellie and Roshan were taking care of Jewel, Manny turned towards Ryan who stayed behind with Manny knowing he would have a lot of questions being thrown at him. As if on cue Manny starts bombarding Ryan with questions. "How do you know Jewel? Who is this Troy guy? Why is he chasing her?" Manny asked his face turning blue due to lack of oxygen. "Manny relax. Give the kid a chance to explain." Diego piped up much to Ryan's relief.

Ryan took a deep breath since he had five pairs of eyes on him before beginning his tale. "It all started almost a year ago. I belonged to the same herd as Troy. We were heading for your yearly grazing grounds when we spotted another mammoth herd. I was part of Troy's gang at the time and we were ordered by the leader of the herd to check out this unknown herd. Well we got close to the herd and the first thing we noticed was a young pure white shemmoth standing in the middle of the herd being guarded by the rest of the herd and more importantly a large red brown bull mammoth who was the closest to her and looked like the leader. It was like she was a rare gem that needed protecting. Anyway we took count of how many were in the herd and reported back to our leader. After Troy told her about seeing a young pure white shemmoth our leader seemed to be as intrigued about her as Troy was." Ryan said as Manny had a look of rage mixed with concern on his face. Before Ryan continued Manny chimed in. "Your leader, was she a large silver white shemmoth?" Manny asked. "Yeah she was. But how…?" Ryan started to say but stopped as Manny started to pace a bit muttering to himself. The young bull mammoth, sloth, saber, and two possum brothers all looked at each other with worried looks.

Finally after pacing and muttering to himself for a bit Manny finally returned his attention back towards the group. "I had hoped Elizabeth would have left Jewel alone but it looks like she is still as determined as ever." Manny said and he looked over at Jewel who was laughing at something Ellie had said. Ryan and the others looked at Manny knowing he knew more than he was leading on.

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! I'm ending the chapter here since the next chapter is going to be longer and this one is long enough. So that was a bit of Jewel and Ryan's background for you. Yes Ryan and Jewel are a couple just like Manny and Ellie are. You'll find out how this happened in the next chapter. And yes I add another mysterious mammoth though this one is more important to know. She is, in a way, the villain in this story. Until the next Chapter Fluttercordfan77 signing off. ( I just had to) ;P**_


	5. the backstory part 2

_**So last chapter I left you with a cliffhanger. Sorry about that but with what I was writing for this chapter I needed to cut it off somewhere. So this chapter is going to be interesting. You'll get more info on Elizabeth and a better understanding of what happened to Jewel. Just to let you know Ryan gets very emotional in this chapter. Now then on with the show ;P**_

After a few minutes of silence Ryan decided to continue with his story. "So as I was saying later that day Elizabeth made the announcement that a new mammoth was going to be joining our herd and I had a feeling it was going to be Jewel. I should have known what her plan was but at the time I didn't know what she was planning until a saw Troy and the others leading a tribe of humans right for Jewel's herd. It then hit me. Elizabeth was going to use the panic from Jewel's herd to separate her from the rest. Well her plan worked and in the mists of all the chaos Troy, myself, and the others managed to separate her and lead her back to Elizabeth and the rest of our herd. I felt so ashamed for going along with it but I didn't have the courage to stand up to Troy then. When we returned Jewel showed no fear in facing her grandmother. It was actually the bravest I've ever seen her act before. Elizabeth only smirked at Jewel's attempt to stand up to her. Elizabeth told us to…. To take her and…. And show her how pro… how proud we were." Ryan's voice was now shaking because of how upset he was getting. Diego noticed this and attempted to calm him down. "Ryan it's alright. Take a deep breath." Diego attempted to say but was taking back when Ryan suddenly exploded. "NO. IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE STOOD UP FOR HER! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HER OUT OF THERE SOONER! I…." Ryan was cut off from his ranting when he suddenly started to cough really hard. It got so bad that he started to cough up some blood.

The group got really worried until they heard giggling. Everyone looked in the direction the giggling came from to see it was Jewel. Jewel walked up to Ryan and gave him an affectionate nuzzle with her head on his cheek. "I've told you before, one, not to get so worked up otherwise this happens and two, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known." Jewel said as she gave him a small smile. "But it was my fault if I wasn't such a wimp and stood up against him this wouldn't have happened to you." Ryan said as he began to break down in tears. Jewel's smile disappeared and then she looked at him more serious and took his trunk in hers. "Ryan you couldn't have known what Elizabeth was planning and we both know Troy can be very intimidating. You did everything you could at the time to help me and Troy knew you wouldn't stand up to him then." She said "And don't you dare think you are a wimp cause you are far from being a wimp." Jewel reminded him as she wiped away the tears on his face. This made Ryan calm down a bit and he gave her a gentle nudge making her smile again knowing that Ryan was ok. "Thanks for cheering me up." Ryan said as he took Jewel's trunk in his. "Ryan there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Jewel said as she looked up at him. She then closed her eyes as she rested her head against his. The young couple stayed like that for a few minutes, then Jewel took a few steps back. Ryan was going to continue his story but was afraid it would cause bad memories to return to Jewel and didn't want to give her nightmares. She had just gotten over having them and he didn't want them to return. As if reading his mind Jewel gave him a soft smile and said "It's ok Ryan. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." "You sure? I don't want to worry or upset you." Ryan said as he took her trunk in his once again. "Ryan. I'll be fine. Go ahead." Jewel told him as she gave him gentle nudge.

Even though she said it was ok, Ryan was still unsure if he should continue but seeing the look she was giving him made him relax and he decided to continue with his story. "It was not long after Jewel was brought into our herd that I decided to do what was right. It was the middle of the night and it was my turn to stand guard. I waited till everyone was asleep before executing my plan. When I saw Troy and Elizabeth go to sleep I knew it was safe. I quietly walked over to where Jewel was and nudged her awake. I told her to be quiet as I led her out of the herd and into the surrounding forest. I told her I would do what was right and not leave her side till she found her family." Ryan said as he blushed a bit from the last bit he said. Jewel looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile, which Ryan noticed and returned her smile. 'We were wondering around for a few months looking for any sign of my father or my herd. But with the coming blizzard it made it difficult to recognize anything." Jewel said "And to make matters worse, we were constantly running into Troy. No matter how much we traveled, no matter how much distance we put between us and him he managed to always catch up and find us." Ryan said with anger in his voice. Not wanting him to go into another one of his fits, Jewel gently nudged him and gave him a look as if saying "Calm down alright?" He saw this look and got the message for he instantly calmed down.

By now Ellie and Roshan came over after having an interesting conversation on some human rituals that Ellie thought were funny. "It was only a few months ago that we found and rescued Roshan here from a pack of sabers." Jewel said "We all then traveled together it wasn't long after we saved Roshan that we ran into Troy and I got separated from Ryan and Roshan." Jewel said as she remembered that day, Ryan noticed the tears that were starting to form in her eyes and walked over to comfort her. "It wasn't long after that I found Jewel and stayed with her to help her find Ryan and her family. We ran into Troy a few times before you guys found us." Roshan said as he rested his hand on Jewel's shoulder. "When you found me Ellie I was just separated from Roshan and I knew Troy was close if not watching me. So when you offered me to stay with you I was more than happy to be somewhere safe and away from Troy, even if it was with total strangers at the time." Jewel said as she turned her attention towards Ellie. "You remind me so much of my mom. She was as caring as you are and it's been a while since I've had a mother figure to be around and I'm glad it was you Ellie. I couldn't have asked for a better mother figure than you." Jewel told Ellie as she was on the brink of tears again. This time Ellie comforted her. Manny noticed that it was getting late and that they would have a long day tomorrow. "Come on everyone. Let's get to sleep. It's getting late and we have to get up early to get a head start on finding your dad Jewel." Manny said as he started heading towards the cave.

Everyone followed him except for Jewel who remand where she was. "Jewel, you ok there." Sid asked as he was the closet to her and saw she didn't move. Manny saw the look on her face and knew she wanted to say something but was afraid of what would happen after she said it. "Jewel?" Manny asked as he had stopped walking to see what was wrong. Jewel lowered her head slightly, closed her eyes, and let out a sigh before she spoke. "Ryan. They need to know." Jewel said as she opened her eyes and looked over at her boyfriend who now along with Roshan both had a look of terror on their faces after hearing what she was suggesting. Ryan was too shocked and nervous to say anything so Roshan spoke up. "Jewel are you sure? I mean I know how much it upsets you to talk about it and I thought you were going to tell your stepdad about this yourself when you two were alone." He said as he looked between Jewel and Manny and then towards a somewhat panicking Ryan. "I know I said that but the longer I wait the harder he is going to take it. Besides if he doesn't figure it out soon I know Ellie or Diego will if they don't already know." Jewel said as she looked over at the older shemmoth and the saber who both seemed to have an idea of what she was talking about. "Jewel? What's going on? What's wrong?" Manny asked somewhat panicking himself. "Well you see…" Jewel started to say but was cut off by a sudden sharp pain from her left side. "AHHHH…." Jewel exclaimed as she went down on her front knees. As everyone rushed to her as she collapsed on her right side. "Jewel!" Manny said as he stopped by her side. Jewel was having a hard time seeing and hearing. The last thing she heard or saw was Manny who had rushed to her side calling her name. The nothing but silence and darkness as she fainted leaving the rest of the herd extremely worried.

 _ **So that's how Ryan and Jewel found Roshan and how Jewel ended up alone in by the lake where Ellie found her. So hopefully by now you realize what Ellie and Diego realized. So I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again to keep an eye out, I'll try to update soon. I told you this was going to be an interesting chapter and that Ryan was going to get very emotional. So until the next chapter, ciao ;)**_


	6. Roshan the Shaman

_**Here is the next chapter. So Angeloffdarkness you can calm down ;P and thanks for the review. Like I said I like to get reviews even if they are bad. As you know from last chapter Jewel suddenly collapsed and the herd got really worried well in this chapter you'll get more of an understanding of Roshan and some of the things he learned over the years. Also the possum brothers think they have someone new they can prank but they will be in for a huge surprise. Ok enough with the spoilers time to get back to the story.**_

Everyone was really worried for Jewel when she suddenly fainted. Manny was on one side of her while Roshan and Ryan were on her other side. The rest of the herd were surrounding her but were further away to give Manny, Roshan, and Ryan space to see if she was ok. Manny and Ryan stood still with worried looks as Roshan, who was experienced in the medical field due to being a shaman in training, looked over Jewel. He was at first really worried but after looking her over he realized what was wrong and relaxed a bit. Roshan stood up after looking Jewel over and walked to grab the leftover water and the cloth Ellie used earlier. As he did this the herd looked and watched him with confused looks as he grabbed what he needed and walked back over to Jewel. He gave Manny and Ryan a reassuring look before dipping the cloth into the water and placing it on Jewel's forehead.

Ryan seemed to understand what was wrong and tensed up realizing what might happen when Manny finds out. Ryan looked over at Manny who looked even more confused. Everyone was so focused on Jewel that they didn't see Roshan had walked into the forest. It wasn't until he reappeared with multiple types of berries and leaves that they realized he left to gather what he needed. They looked at him in confusion as he mashed the berries and leaves in the bowl, which had a little water left in it. Manny was about to question his actions until Roshan spoke. "This is a special paste that will help her. Don't worry it's completely safe for her to eat." Roshan explained as he went to open her mouth. He managed to open her mouth without difficulty and poured the paste into her mouth. He held her mouth closed so that she was forced to swallow the paste. "Just a warning. You might want to stay away from her went she first wakes up." Roshan warned as he gathered everything up and walked towards the cave. The herd was unsure of why he said that but would find out soon enough.

Ellie decided to break the silence. "Manny, Ryan. We need to move Jewel into the cave and out of this cold wind." Ellie said as she walked over to Jewel and saw her shiver. Both bull mammoths nodded in agreement and Ryan walked into the forest coming back out a few minutes later with some large logs, big leaves and some strong vines. "We can make a makeshift sled and use it to pull her into the cave." Ryan said as he began to tie the logs and leaves together with a piece of the vine. "That's a great idea." Manny said as he, Diego, Ellie, and Sid joined to help Ryan build the sled. The possum brother on the other hand got bored after they Jewel would be ok and ran after Roshan to play a prank on him. They were going to lure Roshan out of the cave using their peashooters to annoy him and cause him to run out resulting in him getting snared in the vine loop lying on the ground which would suspend him in the air upside down. Their plan backfired however when Roshan saw them lay the vine on the ground and before they had a chance to get into position, Roshan jumped out of the cave right in front of them causing them to "play possum" right on the vine which enclosed around the possum brother's midsections and suspended them into the air upside down. They let out a half gasp half scream as it all happened so quickly.

As they took a moment to process what happened they heard a chuckle from under them. Looking down they saw Roshan looking up at them with a smirk on his face. "Roshan? That was you who did that?" Eddie asked. "Of course it was him stupid. Who else could it have been?" Crash said sarcastically. "Maybe, oh I don't know, A PREDETOR CRASH, or worse an angry Diego. And you had the nerve to call me stupid, stupid." Eddie retorted. Roshan watched as they engaged in a slap fight chuckling to himself before walking away leaving them to "workout" their issues. Meanwhile the others finished making the sled to transfer Jewel to the cave. All that needed to be done was getting her on it which was easier than they thought. Ellie and Manny propped her up while Ryan, Diego, and Sid dragged the sled over so that it was under. Manny and Ryan each grabbed one of the vines to pull the sled with the unconscious white shemmoth on it. Ellie led the way followed by Sid, then Manny and Ryan pulling Jewel, and finally Diego bring up the rear making sure no one or a certain bull mammoth didn't sneak up on or attack them. As they got back to the cave Ellie noticed something. "Uh guys? Where are my brothers?" Ellie asked as she hadn't seen her brothers for a while. Everyone looked up as they heard someone clearing their throat. Up in the tree a few braches up sat Roshan who had a look of triumph on his face.

"They are right here Ellie." Roshan said as he pointed to further down the branch he was sitting on. The herd turned their heads to where Roshan pointed to in fact see the Crash and Eddie engaged in a slap fight. "Let me guess. They tried to prank you and it backfired on them right?" Ellie asked as she watched her brothers fighting like little girls. "Oh yeah. Big time." Roshan said as he jumped down from the branch with ease. "Come on let's get her inside." Roshan said as he walked over to the herd. "Diego can you cut my brothers down please?" Ellie asked as she turned towards the saber giving him a pleading look. "Well I guess so. If I must." Diego said jokingly as he crouched down ready to pounce. Eddie noticed this and panicked a little. "Wait Diego. Its ok we'll get down…." Eddie was cut off by Diego pouncing on the vine that was holding them on the air. They landed on the ground with Eddie under Crash and Diego sitting behind them looking satisfied with being able to cause them pain without getting in trouble with Ellie. "ourselves." Eddie finished while squirming to get out from under his brother. Once he was finally free he tackled his brother who was laughing at Eddie. The two ran around tackling each other and eventually ended up in a wrestling match. The rest of the herd headed into the cave for the night. When they got inside Roshan checked on Jewel again to see if she was still ok. Seeing she was ok and sleeping soundly, Roshan found a spot close to her and settled down for the night. Ryan did the same and laid to she was propped up against him.

Sid found a rock nearby and fell asleep right away curled up on it. Diego found a spot near the front of the cave to relax. He stayed awake till everyone else was asleep. Manny and Ellie laid in their usual spot which was across from Diego with Manny closest to the cave entrance. Ellie was leaning against Manny and gave Jewel one last glance before closing her eye. Manny couldn't fall asleep so she just watched everyone settle down for the night. His attention as drawn to the cave opening as Crash and Eddie came scurrying in. He half expected them to run up his back and jump onto their sister's back like usual but surprised him by running right past them and straight to Jewel. As soon as they got to her they carefully jumped onto her back and curled up next to each other on her back near her neck fur where it was the warmest. Seeing this shocked the saber and two bull mammoths who were the only ones still awake. Ryan let out a soft chuckle as he settled back down and closed his eyes falling asleep. Letting out a large yawn, Diego decided it was safe for him to fall asleep as he too closed his eyes leaving Manny the last one awake… or so he thought.

He let out a deep sigh as he watched Jewel sleep with the possum twins on her back. He would never admit it out loud especially in front of the possum brothers but he thought they looked adorable curled up on Jewel's back like that. "It's definitely shocking to see them curled up on her back instead of mine huh?!" Ellie said as she opened one eye to look at Manny. Manny turned his attention towards Ellie surprised she was still awake. "I thought you were asleep. Something wrong?" Manny asked since it was rare Ellie was up this late anymore. "I was worried about you and Jewel but mostly you. Don't worry Jewel will be just fine. Our "young shaman" said so." Ellie said referring to Roshan who she now called the young shaman since he was a shaman in training. Manny knew she was right.

If he could trust anyone with Jewel's safety and wellbeing it was Roshan. "You're right. I guess I'm just so worried since the last time I saw her was when she was with her father all these years ago and he was one of the strongest Mammoths I've ever known so for her to be away from him is making me uneasy I guess." Manny said as he looked over at Jewel who had a smile on her face as she slept causing Manny to smile slightly. "I understand Manny but we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Ellie said as she laid her head against his shoulder. "You're right once again. Goodnight Ellie." Manny said as he wrapped his trunk in hers causing Ellie to smile. "Night Manny." Ellie said as she closed her eyes this time falling asleep. Chuckling, Manny finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. Soon the entire cave was quiet as everyone was now asleep.

 _ **So that's chapter 6. The next chapter will focus on what Troy was doing around this time so prepare for an interesting chapter 7. If anyone hasn't figured it out yet, Jewel is pregnant and is 12 months along. I found out that a mammoth is pregnant for 22 months. I couldn't even imagine being pregnant for that long. So that's why Jewel fainted and had the sharp pains. I hope by reading this chapter mainly you will know who the father is, if not you'll find out soon. ;). Until next time, see ya later.**_


	7. The Report(s)

_**So in case some of you are confused, Ellie and Diego suspect Jewel is pregnant, Roshan and Ryan know for a fact, while Manny still doesn't know but will find out soon, and the possum twins and Sid are completely clueless about it. Troy knows now that she is pregnant and hasn't told Elizabeth yet. This chapter focuses on Elizabeth's herd as well as the herd Jewel was in before taken. So with that said let's get back to the story.**_

Meanwhile Troy was hiking through the forest. After the herd left the lake, Troy immediately took off to meet up with his herd. He knew they would be close by since this was the way they came to head back to their home land. As Troy made his way through the forest he had no idea someone was following him. This mysterious being was a light brown bull mammoth who looked a lot like Ryan only he was taller than Ryan but shorter than Troy. He had been following Troy around ever since he herd lost someone precious in a panic involving a human tribe. The leader of his herd told him to follow Troy in hopes of being able to find their stolen herd member. He was following Troy when he came to a lake in a clearing. He looked to see Troy standing in front of a young shemmoth who was propped up against the tree. He looked closer to see it was a pure white shemmoth and knew it was her and that she must have gotten away somehow and Troy was tracking her down. The light brown bull mammoth was going to help her when suddenly a large dark brown bull mammoth came out of the forest and stood between the young shemmoth and Troy. He stayed in the shadows as more animals came running out of the forest one of them being a human made him nervous until he saw this human boy could talk and was helping to protect the young shemmoth.

It surprised him to see the mix-matched herd of a sloth, a saber, a human boy, and two possums; the only one that didn't surprise him was the older shemmoth. He watched as it looked like it was going to get ugly but then another bull mammoth he recognized came into the clearing. He knew this bull mammoth was a part of Troy's herd but was surprised when this bull mammoth knocked Troy into the lake. He stayed hidden watching as the herd of mix-matched animals walked back into the forest and Troy went the other way into the forest. He questioned whether or not to go and get his fellow herd member while he could but knew she would be ok after seeing the dark brown bull mammoth he remembered what the leader of his herd had said about a dark brown bull mammoth with brown eyes and continued to follow Troy knowing he would be going back to his herd. The light brown bull mammoth figured if he followed Troy back to Troy's herd he could find out what Elizabeth's next move would be and could inform his leader about it. As Troy walked through the forest he saw his herd and sprinted down to find Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth!" he called out. A large pure silver shemmoth turned around at the sound of Troy's voice. "Ah Troy. There you are! Well?!" She asked as he came to a stop. "I found Jewel but things got complicated." He told her as he looked down not wanting to the seeing the anger in her eyes. "How?! What happened?!" asked with an irritated tone to her voice.

"Well I was going to bring her back but that traitor Ryan appeared out of nowhere and shortly before that a large dark brown bull mammoth and this really annoying human boy interfered and…." Elizabeth's eyes widened at the mention of Manny. "Wait! Did you say "A large dark brown bull mammoth'?" Elizabeth asked with fire in her eyes making Troy back up as he nodded. Elizabeth began to pace back and forth. "Was it just him?" She asked as she stopped pacing and looked at Troy. "No. There was an older shemmoth, a sloth, a saber, two possums, the human boy, and Ryan." Troy said as he watched his herd leader begin to pace again. "So Manfred is involved now. This just more difficult. He is one mammoth to be careful with. He is very strong, smart, patient, and somewhat wise. He is also fast too for being such a fatso.(Back at the cave Manny's ears burning like someone was talking about his "Poofy Fur" and shrugged it off.) Elizabeth said as she looked at Troy with a serious expression. 'Troy. I don't want you or any of the others to engage him or any of his so called "Herd". Understand?" Elizabeth said as she eyed them. "Understood." Troy said hesitantly, not wanting to stay away from his prize but knew want would happen if he disobeyed his herd leader's order. "They'll have to go through Blizzard valley to get to Glacier Pass. We can catch them just before they pass through Glacier Pass. We will be able to make it through Blizzard Valley with plenty of time while they try to get through and will get caught in the coming blizzard. They will never see us coming." Elizabeth chuckled evilly before walking to inform the rest of the herd.

They young light brown bull mammoth heard every word and knew his leader needed to hear this. He took off running towards his herd's meeting point. With the pace he was going it took him an hour to meet back up with his herd. "Roman! Roman!" He called out as he ran towards the herd drawing the attention of the other members of the herd. An older dirty blonde Shemmoth, who looked similar to Ellie except the hair on her top knot was similar to Jewel's and she had light brown eyes, saw him and stopped him. "Markus! Slow down. What's going on?" She asked as she tried to calm Markus down. "Carla. I really need to talk to Roman!" Markus said as he tried to catch his breath. "What did you find out Markus?" A deep voice came from behind them. Markus turned around to see a large dark chestnut bull mammoth with dark green eyes standing in front of him. "Roman! I know what Elizabeth is planning. And I also found her." Markus said before he collapsed from exhaustion as Roman eyes' lit up. "You found her?! You found my Jewel?!" Roman asked his eyes shimmering with excitement at the mention of his daughter was located and was safe since Markus didn't bring her back he knew that meant she was somewhere safe or with someone safe. Markus could only nod. Carla motioned for some of the other mammoths of the herd to help move Markus somewhere more comfy. Before they could Markus got back onto his feet. "Jewel is with that bull mammoth you always talked about. He protected her from Troy." Markus said as he looked at his leader. Roman's eyes widen at the mention of Manfred.

"You sure it was him?" Roman asked and Markus nodded. "Who is he anyway?" Markus asked. "His name is Manfred and he is Jewel's stepfather." Roman said as he placed his trunk on Markus' shoulder as he saw Markus' eyes open wide with shock. "Come. Let's get you somewhere where you can relax and you can tell me everything." Roman said as he led Markus further into the herd with Carla walking next to him. Markus told Roman and Carla about how he followed Troy, about what happened at the lake, and that Elizabeth's plan to ambush Manny and his herd just before they entered Glacier Pass. Roman thanked Markus and told him he should get some sleep which Markus gladly did as he closed his eyes and was asleep in no time. "Roman. What are we going to do?" Carla asked as she stood next to him looking up at him. Roman thought for a second before looking down at his mate and took her trunk in his. "We are going to find Manfred before he and his herd make it to Blizzard Valley and warn them and help them fight off Elizabeth and her herd if we need to. I won't let her hurt Jewel or Manfred again." Roman said as he led Carla to where they have been sleeping for the past few days and they both fell asleep preparing for the long day tomorrow.

 _ **So that's chapter 7. So Roman is Jewel's Father, he was also Manny's best friend when they were growing up and they both fell in love with Anna. (Hold it! This would make for a great prequel to the story, hmm. Here I go again. Another story coming maybe…. ;) we'll see.) Anyway…. The next chapter is going to be a bit more romantic for both mammoth couples and a certain phrase is going to be said. That's all I'm going to say for now you'll have to wait till I put up the next chapter to see what I'm talking about. ;) I know I'm evil. ^_^**_


	8. Will you be the one? part 1

_**Hey guys! I know it's been a few days since I last updated this story and yes I'm still alive. It took a bit to get the creative juices flowing again but now I got this chapter finished now. I think this will be one of my better chapters as of now. In this chapter there are a lot of instigators causing some intense moments. For those who don't know who the father is you'll find out soon. So let's get to the romance.**_

As morning came around, the sun shined through the cave shining right on Jewel's face waking her up in the process. As she woke she yawned and didn't realize what Roshan made her swallow. Her eyes shot open as she realized she fainted last night before she could tell her stepdad about her being pregnant. She looked around seeing she was the only one in the cave. "They must have brought me in here with this." She said as she examined the sled they made to transport her into the cave. It wasn't until she stood up that she finally realized the awful taste in her mouth. She made a look of disgust as she could taste the mix of berries and leaves. She knew exactly who to blame for the taste and went to search and "Confront" him with a look of rage painted on her face as she stormed out of the cave.

Meanwhile outside further down the path that leads to the cave, the rest of the herd was eating their breakfast. It was very peaceful and they were just finishing when Roshan tensed up and stood up shaking his head knowing a certain white shemmoth woke up enraged. "I'll be right back." Roshan said as he took off further down the path and into the forest. Everyone was confused until an ear piercing yell broke the silence. Looking in the direction of the cave all anyone saw as a streak of white run past. "ROSHAN! YOU GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! NOT THIS TIME! COME BACK HERE!" Jewel yelled as she ran into the forest following the same path Roshan took. Manny and the others looked at each other in confusion. The herd got over their confused state and headed towards the direction that Roshan and Jewel went. As they made their way through the forest they could hear shouts coming from further ahead of them.

As they got closer they could tell it was Jewel shouting at Roshan while he was trying to calm her down. They came to a clearing, surrounded by huge pine and oak trees, and saw Roshan high up in the biggest oak tree there with Jewel at the base giving him a death glare. Jewel had followed Roshan all the way to the clearing where he had climbed up the fattest and tallest tree he could find while she was shouting up at him to come down and to stop being such a wimp. "Jewel. You know I had to do that. I couldn't wait till you were awake just for you to reject the medicine and act like a baby." Roshan said and let out a small scream as he had to move further up tree to avoid getting grabbed by Jewel as her trunk came swinging at him. Jewel just glared at him and started pacing around the bottom of the tree.

Roshan was the first one to notice Manny and the rest of the herd. "This is why I said you might not want to be near her when she first wakes up. She hates the taste of the medicine and would have took off running if I waited till she was awake." Roshan explained looking over at the herd and more importantly Ryan. Ryan got the message and walked over to calm down Jewel. Jewel was still pacing, oblivious to the rest of the herd until she felt a trunk on her shoulder. She finally stopped pacing looked up at Ryan, rage still planted on her face. Ryan simply gave her a small grin which calmed Jewel down right away like it always did. Jewel finally noticed the rest of the herd and smiled at them but suddenly shrieked as something cold hit her on her forehead. As she wiped off the snowball she heard giggling coming from one of the trees. She noticed Crash and Eddie were missing and knew it was the possum twins who threw the snowball. She then got an idea as she noticed how much snow was piled on a branch right above them and quietly walked over to the tree. The others were watching her curiously as she made it over to the tree without alerting the possum brothers. Using her hips, she bumped the base of the tree hard enough to knock the snow off the branch above the twins. As she did this two small yells could be heard from behind the tree. After a few minutes Crash and Eddie stuck their heads out from the snow and saw everyone was looking at and laughing at the possum twins who then started laughing themselves.

As Jewel and the possum brothers ran around chasing each other, Ryan looked up at Roshan signaling it was safe for him to come down. Roshan came down with caution but when he saw that Jewel and the possum brothers had got Ellie involved in their game of chase he knew it safe. Manny, Sid, Diego, Ryan, and Roshan were alone in the clearing as Jewel and Ellie ran after the possum twins, who were heading back to the cave. Roshan, Diego, and even Sid saw the looks Manny and Ryan had on their faces as they watched their girlfriends chasing the twins. It was the look of pure and undying love and Roshan knew they wouldn't admit their true wishes to their girlfriends on their own so Roshan decided to give them a huge push in the right direction. "So when are two going to ask them?" Roshan asked snapping the two bull mammoths out of their daze. "Huh." They said in unison. "What are you talking about Roshan?" Manny asked. "Yeah. Ask what?" Ryan asked knowing exactly what Roshan was referring to, since it was a topic that came up a lot before, and hoped he was talking about something else.

"Ryan you should know what I'm talking about. It's obvious you two care deeply for the girls. So what are you waiting for? Ask them already." Roshan said with a smirk on his face causing Manny and Ryan to blush realizing what he was talking about. Neither of them could speak, they only looked at each other and then at Roshan, Diego, and Sid. "Yeah come on Manny old pal, you can do it! You too Ryan. I could warm them up for you two if you…." Sid was cut off. "NO!" Manny and Ryan yelled at the same time and both swung their trunks at Sid who ran and hid behind Diego, who rolled his eye. "They have a point. Manny, you know how Ellie feels about you and Ryan it's clear that Jewel cares deeply for you. So what are you two waiting for? Go ask them." Diego calmly said as he stood in front of the two bull mammoths. "Yeah you should. In fact you two should definitely ask that to Ellie and Jewel." Roshan said loudly as he saw the two shemmoths coming back earning a confused look on the two bull mammoth's faces as to why he was talking so loud.

"Ask us what?" Ellie asked as she and Jewel came into the clearing after catching the twins and won the tickle fight that broke out not long after they caught them. "Oh Manny and Ryan have something personal to ask you and Jewel. And if they chicken out I'll know." Diego said as he gave the two bull mammoths a smile before following Roshan and Sid into the forest towards the cave. "Good luck you too. Don't chicken out. Like Diego said if you do I'll know." Roshan said as they disappeared into the forest leaving the four mammoths alone in the clearing. "So you two gonna tell us what they were talking about or are you just going to stand there like statues." Jewel asked as she saw the shocked looks on their faces. Manny and Ryan grew very nervous with being so suddenly thrown into this situation. Ellie and Jewel looked at each other and nodded in agreement as they had the same idea. They were gonna separate the boys so that each couple could be alone in separate sides of the clearing. Jewel grabbed Ryan's trunk and led him to the other side of the clearing

Now that it was just him and Ellie, Manny seemed to snap out of the shock and looked at Ellie who was standing in front of him. "Manny?" Ellie asked a bit worried about why he was so suddenly nervous. Manny took a deep breath and decided that Diego was right. He had to take the chance. Ellie meant too much to him to not ask her. "Ellie. There's something I need to ask you." Manny said as he stood up tall and stared straight into Ellie's emerald eyes. "Yes Manny? What is it?" Ellie asked as she noticed the serious tone in his voice and the way he was staring at her made her aware this was very important. Manny took another deep breath. "Well here goes nothing." He thought to himself as he took her trunk into his. "Ellie you know how much I care and love you right?" Manny asked and she nodded her head. "Of course I do Manny." She said as she lightly nudged him with her head. "Well I want you to always be in my life. I never want to lose you. You are too important to me." He said as the saw tears forming in her eyes. He chuckled slightly as he used trunk to wipe them away. "What I'm trying to ask is….. Will you be my mate Ellie?" Manny asked as he wrapped his trunk tightly around hers.

Meanwhile, Ryan had snapped out of his shocked state as well and was braver to ask Jewel then Manny was asking Ellie. "Jewel, we've been through so much and I know things haven't been easy and have been dangerous but as long as I'm around I'll make sure you are safe." Ryan said as he held Jewel's trunk, tears began to fall down her cheeks at his sweet words. "I know you will Ryan but what was Roshan going on about?" Jewel asked as pulled back a bit. Ryan simply smiled at her and pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I plan on being a part of your life for as long as I'm alive. Yours and our calves lives as well. Jewel? Will you be my mate?" Ryan asked as she had her eyes closed listening to his words and her eyes went wide and backed up at what he just asked. Both shemmoths gasped at the same time as their boyfriends just asked them the most important question ever, to become mates.

 _ **So that's chapter 8. What did you think? I told you the instigators would cause some intense moments. I wanted Manny and Ryan to ask their girlfriends at the same time, the way they were rushed into it was just my way of wanting to express Roshan and Diego in my own way. I knew when Manny asked Ellie I should have made him a bit nervous and I wanted Ryan to be braver about it since they were younger and I wanted Ryan to express how important Jewel was to him. So yes Ryan is the father and yes Jewel is pregnant with not one but two calves. Normally mammoths only give birth to one much like horses but I wanted Jewel to be as unique as possible, so twins why not. Tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens next. ;D**_


	9. Will you be the one? part 2

_**Hey everyone! Fluttercordfan77 is back! ;) Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but with college and my personal life, it got stressful. I was writing this in between to relieve the stress. So last chapter ended with the big question. Know anyone who has watched the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **and 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **ice age movie should know the answer in regards to Manny asking Ellie. The girls piece together what happened before they came into the clearing and are not happy. I wouldn't want to be Roshan, Diego, or Sid in this chapter. So with that let's see what happens.**_

Both shemmoths were shocked and in tears at what their boyfriends had just asked. Manny and Ryan exchanged a glance both feeling they might have ruined everything but when Ellie practically tackled Manny and Jewel hugged Ryan tightly before slightly jumping around him both bull mammoths knew it was anything far from ruined. Manny chuckled as he was able to sit up with Ellie sitting right in front of him. "So I take that as a yes?" Manny asked as Ellie blushed at her sudden burst of power and energy having realized she tacked Manny in excitement. "Of course! Yes! Yes! I will! Oh Manny!" Ellie said as she began to cry again while Manny pulled her into a tight embrace seeing her tears of joy.

Ryan was laughing at Jewel who was jumping around him. He was finally able to get a hold of her as she was giggling from excitement. "So? You didn't answer my question yet?" Ryan said as he gave her a smirk knowing the answer but still wanted to hear her say it. "Oh Ryan. Of course I'll be your mate. I would want anyone else but you as my mate. I love you so much." Jewel said with excitement and gave him a passionate kiss. Ryan chuckled and kissed her back. "I love you too Jewel and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my mate either." Ryan said as he wrapped his trunk around hers and rested his forehead against hers as tears fell down her face. Both couples stayed like that for a bit and after what felt like hours, which was only about thirty minutes, the two shemmoths ran to each other all excited until they realized something.

It hit them like a ton of bricks that the others, minus the twins, knew how the two bull mammoths felt about them and based on how shocked Manny and Ryan were, they figured the others suddenly threw and Ryan into this situation making Manny and Ryan tell them sooner than the two bull mammoths probably wanted to. Ellie and Jewel suddenly had looks of rage on their faces as they realized what had happened. Manny and Ryan both looked worried by the sudden look of rage on the girls faces and were gonna ask if anything was wrong when they jumped back a bit as the girls tuned towards them. "Where were Roshan, Diego, and Sid going?" Ellie asked with an irritated tone in her voice. Manny was unsure what to say but not wanting to anger Ellie further he replied. "I believe they were heading back to the cave." Manny said as he and Ryan cautiously walked over to them.

"Thanks sweetie." Ellie said as she gave her new mate a quick peck on the cheek which shocked Manny. "Come on Ellie. Let's give them a piece of our mind." Jewel said with a wicked look in her eyes. "You can breathe now Ryan. We are angry at the others not you two honey." Jewel said as she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a gentle nudge before walking off with Ellie by her side as they walked back to the cave to give the others a piece of their mind. The girls turned their heads giving the two bull mammoths a quick smile before disappearing into the forest. Manny and Ryan relaxed completely knowing that the girls were not angry at them and laughed at the fact of Roshan, Diego, and Sid being confronted by two angry shemmoths, one having the strength and speed of ten full grown bull mammoths, and the other having a possum's agility and climbing ability. Not wanting to miss their mates chewing out the others, Manny and Ryan exchanged smiles and walked back to the cave.

Unknown to any of the mammoths, Crash and Eddie were high in one of the pine trees heard everything and before the two shemmoths left the clearing, Crash and Eddie jumped from tree to tree and got back to the cave before the girls made it halfway back. Roshan and Sid were eating some berries they picked on their way back to the cave while Diego was taking a catnap. Crash got an idea giving his brother an evil glance and Eddie nodded his head in agreement when he saw this look as Crash grabbed a pine cone and took aim. Diego was sleeping peacefully when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his forehead and roared out in pain. "AHHH! What the?" He asked as he saw a pine cone on the ground near where he was just sleeping. Roshan and Sid looked over at Diego and wondered what was wrong but their question was soon answered when they heard two high pitched laughs coming from one of the trees.

"What was that for you miscreants?!" Diego yelled as he bared his teeth at the possum brothers. "We wanted to make sure were all awake. Wouldn't want to be an easy target now would you?" Crash said as he winked at Diego. "Yeah it wouldn't be much of a show if you were an easy target." Eddie said as he high fived his brother. They sat down on the branch with smirks on their faces looking down at the confused looks on the three mammals faces. "What do you mean? What show?" Roshan asked as he looked up at the twins confused about what they were talking about. Eddie's ears twitched earing the familiar sound of heavy footsteps and quickly turned his head to see Ellie and Jewel walking towards the group. He got a huge grin and turned his attention back towards the trio and whispered into Crash's ear causing an evil grin to appear on his face. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." The possum brothers said at the same time.

Before any of them could make a comment, two feminine voices called out. "Oh Diego, Sid?!" Ellie called out. "Roshan?!" Jewel called out both speaking in a sing-song voice. Roshan tensed up again like he did when Jewel woke up earlier. "Uh guys. I think we should run." Roshan said as he started to back up. "Why?" Diego and Sid asked at the same time as they watched how nervous Roshan got and looked up to see Crash and Eddie smirking. Before Roshan could answer they heard Ellie's voice. "There they are!" Ellie yelled as she and Jewel came out of the forest. Roshan saw the looks on Ellie and Jewel's faces and turned around running for his life. "Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Jewel yelled as she took off running after Roshan. "You think you can just throw Manny and Ryan into that kind of situation and get away with it? Wrong! Now get back here! I'm still not finished with you from before!" Jewel yelled as she ran past Sid and Diego and disappeared around the corner.

Manny and Ryan just walked out from the forest to see Jewel yelling at a fleeing Roshan and disappeared around the corner. Manny was going to say something to Ryan when the sound of Roshan cut him off. "Ah Jewel! Ok I'm sorry! Wait no don't…. Ahhhh!" Roshan then ran straight past the corner screaming and a few seconds later Jewel ran past with a branch in her trunk with poison ivy and poison oak tied to the end of it. Manny and Ryan along with the possum twins were laughing at the sight while Diego and Sid were cowering at the look Ellie was giving them. "Run?" Diego asked as he and Sid started to back up. "Oh yeah. I'll even give you a head start." Ellie said as glared at them. Not needing to be told twice Diego and Sid took off running, Sid screaming as they ran. Ellie smirked as they went the way she was hoping. They ran in the same direction Roshan ran with Jewel in pursuit. Manny, Ryan, and the twins looked confused as Ellie simply began to walk in the same direction. "Aren't you gonna chase after them?" Eddie asked. "yeah where's the action?!" Crash asked earning a smack from Ellie. "There's your action." Ellie said smirking and giggling at her brother. Eddie was laughing at Crash's pain causing Crash to tackle his brother resulting in a wrestling match yet again. "Uh Ellie?" Manny asked getting her attention. "Aren't you going after them?" Ryan asked. "No need to. Follow me." Ellie said as she walked in the direction Jewel and the others ran with Manny and Ryan right behind her.

As they walked along, they could hear voices calling out for help and as they got closer they knew it was Roshan, Diego, and Sid who were yelling. Ellie smirked as they came to a small pond with lots of trees and tons of flowers and standing in the center stood Jewel with a proud look on her face. "Good job Jewel. That'll teach them." Ellie said as they used their trunks to high-five. Manny and Ryan looked over to the trees closet to the lake to see Roshan, Diego, and Sid hanging upside down tied up in vines covered in poison Ivy and Poison oak with pleading looks on their faces as they tried no to scratch. "Ok Jewel. I think we get the message and learned our lesson, so you can let us down now." Roshan said with Diego and Sid nodding their heads in agreement. "We're not the ones who are gonna let you down. It wasn't us that you pressured. If you want to get down, I suggest you talk to Manny and Ryan." Jewel said as she and Ellie giggled to themselves before looking over at Manny and Ryan who were now the ones to smirk at the three trapped mammals who were looking a bit pale.

"Come on Manny! You know we only did it so you guys could be happy and you wouldn't have admitted it on your own without a push in the right direction…. Whoa getting dizzy." Diego said as the blood rushed to his head while Sid was passed out due to the same thing. Even Roshan was getting dizzy. "Alright I think you learned your lesson. What do you think Manny?" Ryan asked with a smile on his face. "I'd say you're right." Manny said as he walked over picking up a sharp rock and cut the three mammals down. The three mammals landed with a thud earning laughs from the rest of the herd. "Alright come on. We need to get a move on if were gonna find your father Jewel." Manny said as he picked up a slightly snoring Sid and placed him on his back. Ryan offered to carry Diego, who politely declined but when the tiger was having difficulty walking Ryan picked him up and placed him on his back ignoring the complains Diego was making.

Jewel didn't bother asking Roshan, she just picked him up and placed him on her back. The possum twins had climbed on Jewel's back and were sitting on her top knot on her head which she didn't mind since she liked them a lot and was more than happy to carry her pranking buddies. Once everyone was ready they started their long journey to Blizzard Valley and then Glacier Pass which Manny knew her father was mostly likely on the other side but what he didn't know was that Jewel's father was not that far behind them and was looking for them. Manny also had no idea of what was waiting for him and the herd at the end of Blizzard Valley but knew it was the best way to go. As Manny and the herd started their journey they had no idea that two bull mammoths from two different herds were watching the whole scene from opposite sides, one being a large light chestnut bull mammoth and the other was a bit shorter and was a light brown bull mammoth. Both bull mammoths turned around not noticing the other and disappeared into the forest.

 _ **So chapter 9 down several more to go. So in this chapter Ellie and Jewel were more than happy to say yes to Manny and Ryan. I wanted to write about a mating ritual but I thought that might make for a good side story so that what I'm planning on doing (I know I wrote things like "her new mate" instead of "her soon to be mate" but I wanted to move the story along.). There is going to be a time jump in the next chapter. I am writing the next chapter a month after this chapter. You'll see why in chapter 10. So what did you think about how Jewel and Ellie punished Roshan, Diego, and Sid? I thought about that for a bit and thought it would be funny for Jewel to chase Roshan around with Poison Ivy and poison oak. I always knew that I wanted Ellie and Jewel to be like bffs since a thought of this story. Their personalities are too much alike. If anyone is wondering, the possum brothers ARE protective of Jewel as well as very concerned but mostly see her as a playmate and love that she is willing to join them in their games. So hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but no guarantees. Until then see ya'll later.**_


	10. The Truth

_**Hey everyone. So like I mentioned in the last chapter I jumped a head a month in this story. The reason for that is that it would take the herd a little over a month to get to the Blizzard Valley and I wanted to move the story along and to be honest I had no idea what to write for the month of them traveling. So in this chapter Manny finally find out the truth, or does he? (Evil laugh) you'll have to read the chapter to find out. I hope you enjoy and please keep leaving reviews I enjoy hearing what you have to say. Anyway, STORY TIME. YAY! :D ;p**_

It has been a month of traveling for the odd herd to get to the Blizzard Valley. Jewel was getting more nervous the closer they got for she knew a huge storm was coming and was jumpy at the fact that they hadn't had any sighting of Troy since the encounter at the lake and it made her worry about if he or worst if Elizabeth were planning something awful towards her and the herd. Ellie was the first to notice this throughout their traveling and would comfort her new step daughter when she got like this. It was a bright and sunny day and the herd decided to take a break from walking all day and part of the night yesterday. They found a spot near a bunch of tall oak trees and a small stream that flowed through them. Manny, Ryan, and Diego decided to go gather some food while Ellie, Roshan, and Sid kept Jewel company and the possum twins, well who knows what they were up to. Jewel went to the creek to take a drink; she was now 13 months along and was starting to show. She knew Manny would find out soon and was mentally preparing herself for that conversation. "So are you going to tell him Jewel?" Ellie asked as she walked over to Jewel with a look of concern on her face. "You know it will be easier if **you** tell him then for him to find out." Roshan piped up standing next to Ellie with Sid standing next to him nodding his head. "I know and I will. As soon as they get back I'll talk to him alone. I'm just worried about Ryan. I know Manny can be stubborn and hot headed and I'm afraid He's gonna go ballistic when he finds out Ryan is the father." Jewel said as she looked at Ellie and then down at her reflection in the creek. "Don't worry about Manny Jewel. If he gives you or Ryan a hard time I'll give him a piece of my mind. It will better for you and your child to tell him soon." Ellie said as she gave Jewel a small smile. "Well actually Ellie. It's more like children." Jewel said as she tried to avoid the looks of shock from the Trio. "Wait! What now?!" they all asked at once.

Meanwhile Manny and Ryan were walking alone, since Diego went to go hunting, picking berries and leaves as they went along putting them into a larger leaf that Manny found. Ryan was distracted by the fact that Manny hasn't noticed the fact that Jewel was pregnant and walked right into a tree which higher up sat the two possum twins. They followed Manny and Ryan knowing what Ryan was going to do and were looking for some entrainment. "Ryan you ok?" Manny asked when he heard Ryan hit the tree and back tracked to see if he was alright. "Yeah I'm fine. I have a lot on my mind. That's all." Ryan said as he rubbed his forehead with his trunk not noticing the look quick look Manny gave him. What Ryan or the others knew was that Manny knew from the very beginning that Jewel was pregnant and that she was having twins, he was just playing dumb until the truth came out. What worried Manny was not the fact that Jewel was pregnant but was who the father was. Manny was worried that Troy was the father and was hoping it was Ryan instead. (Weird right?! Me, the mammoth who worries about everything, is hoping it is Ryan and that I'm not worried about the fact that Jewel is pregnant? Shocked me too.) Manny decided to continue to play dumb and see what Ryan was thinking about. "So? Care to tell me what's been on your mind? Anything that you need to tell me?" Manny asked trying to lead Ryan into talking about Jewel being pregnant. Ryan sighed and knew he had to tell Manny.

"Well there is something I want to talk to you about. It's about Jewel." Ryan said as he tried to avoid Manny's eyes. "Bingo" Manny thought to myself and tried his hardest to keep a straight face trying to ignore the smirk threatening to surface. "What about Jewel?!" Manny asked trying to sound like his usual self despite the smile he was fighting back. Ryan took a deep breath and thought to myself "This is no time to be afraid. Do it for Jewel." "Well you see Jewel is pregnant and is 13 months along and I'm the father. It happened after Elizabeth ordered us to separate her from her herd. Don't be angry at her, if you're gonna be angry be angry at me. I take full responsibility for what happened to Jewel and I know nothing a say can forgive what happened but believe me when I say I will never leave her side as long as live and will do everything to protect her including confronting you about this instead of her. I feel it's my responsibility to tell you and I am prepared for whatever yelling or punishment you have." Ryan said as he stood in front of Manny standing up straight showing no sign of fear yet showing respect for Manny by looking him straight in the eye. Manny couldn't fake it anymore and let out a thunderous laugh confusing poor Ryan.

"I'm sorry but there is no need for you to feel it's your responsibility to tell me. I knew all along and was waiting for Jewel or yourself to tell me instead of demanding it out of you two." Manny said as he patted Ryan on his shoulder. "Wait you knew?! For how long?!" Ryan asked as he began to get nervous. "Relax. I figured it out the day Troy attacked Jewel down by the lake. I could see she was larger than she should have been; Jewel has always been very athletic so I knew that wasn't the reason. I am glad though to know you are the father. I would have been completely fumed if it was that no good Troy who was the father. I am very impressed with you Ryan. You felt the need to take the blame for what happened to Jewel and I know for a fact that you will never abandon Jewel and will always be there for her otherwise me and you are going to have huge problems." Manny said as he gave Ryan a small smile that turned to a serious look at the end. "Of course not sir I would never leave her." Ryan said as he mirrored Manny's serious look. "Good now then let's get finish gathering up the food and head back" Manny said as he turned on his heels and grabbed the large leaf dragging it behind him with Ryan right behind him. Up the tree Crash and Eddie were so shocked that they forgot the whole reason they were out there and looked at each other with their mouths wide open. "Did you know he knew?" Crash asked his brother. "No! I thought you did and that's why we came out here." Eddie yelled at his brother before tackling him and engaged in a slap fight/ wrestling match.

Back at the clearing Jewel was about to explain what she meant when Diego came out of the forest without her step dad or her mate. "Um Diego? Where's Manny and Ryan?" Jewel asked nervously as she directed her attention towards the orange saber. "I left them to gather food for you guys and to go hunting. Why?" Diego asked as he saw how nervous Jewel got. But before she could answer him the familiar sound of heavy footprints could be heard and everyone turned their attention toward the two bull mammoths who were at this point laughing at a joke Ryan just told. As they came into the clearing they could seeing the look of confusion and shock on everyone's faces, mostly Jewel's. Ryan noticed this and made his way over to his mate. "Ryan? Are you ok?" Jewel asked as she quickly looked him over. Ryan chuckled and wrapped his trunk around hers. "I'm fine. Better in fact. You're stepdad wants to talk to you though." Ryan said as he smiled at her and gentle nudged her in the direction of her stepdad. Jewel was nervous at first but seeing the good mood both of them were in worried her more than about what they possibly talked about. Jewel walked over to Manny and he motioned her to follow him. "I want to talk to you. Follow me." He said as he led her out of the clearing and out of ear range from the others.

They came to a stop and Jewel was gonna say something when Manny spoke. "Don't worry Jewel. I know about you being pregnant and I'm not mad." Manny said and tried to keep a straight face when she just stood there with her mouth open and her eyes as wide as saucers. "Wait?! Ryan told you?" Jewel asked as she tried to process what Manny just told her. Manny let out a small laugh at her reaction. "Well yes and no. You see he did tell me and I was very impressed by that but I already knew and pretended I didn't so you or Ryan could tell me yourselves without feeling pressured." Manny admitted was he gave her a small grin. "Really?! Oh Manny that's such a relief to hear tha…. Wait a minute?! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! Jewel asked as her the tone of her voice changed from being calm to anger which caused Manny to look at her sheepishly and nodded slightly. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT THIS AND YOU KNEW ALL ALONG. WHY I OUGHTA!" Jewel yelled as she lunged towards Manny swinging her trunk while all Manny could do was laugh slightly and run away from Jewel.

The others were puzzled about what was going on and were even more confused when they heard yelling. "COME BACK HERE YOU!" Jewel yelled and they heard a deep voice laughing. Suddenly Manny came crashing out of the forest, laughing and motioned for everyone to move to the sides. "Out of the way. Heavily pregnant shemmoth coming through." Manny joked as he ran past the others shocked to hear what he just said, well all except for Ryan. "OH YOUR'E GONNA GET IT FOR THAT REMARK!" Jewel yelled as she ran past the others and disappeared into the forest the same way her stepdad did. The others looked at each other confused and soon heard the sounds of someone getting hit coming from the direction the two mammoths ran. "Oww. Ok. Ok. you win. I surrender." Manny said and a few seconds later Jewel came trotting out of the forest with a branch in her trunk and a pleased look on her face. "Humph. Serves you right. Making me worry over nothing." Jewel said as Manny came out of the forest with pine needles all in his fur and was chuckling to himself. "What's going on?" Ellie asked and everyone minus Ryan nodded even the possum brothers who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "It's a long story but to sum it up Manny knew Jewel was pregnant the whole time and didn't say anything so that Jewel or myself could tell him on our own terms." Ryan said as he walked over to Jewel who smiled at him and gave him a gentle nudge. Everyone one looked at Manny with shock but didn't press the matter further since it was on good terms now and didn't want to ruin the happy moment. They decided to spend the night in a nearby cave that Diego found and on the way Jewel and Ellie were talking. Jewel got very serious and made sure no one else could hear what they were talking about. "Are you sure?" Jewel asked giving Ellie a serious look and was concerned for her step mother. "I'm not 100% sure yet but I think so. I just don't know how to tell Manny." Ellie said as she gave Jewel an unsure look. "Well if you can always talk to me about it. I won't tell Manny." Jewel said as she rested her trunk on Ellie's shoulder earning a smile from the older shemmoth and returned their attention back towards the others as they came to the cave. Just as they were about to settle down for the night a twig snapped next to them. Fear came flooding back to Jewel at the thought of it being Troy and both Ryan and Manny moved in front of Jewel to protect her when the figure came out from the forest and revealed himself. Standing in the moonlight was light brown bull mammoth who was taller than Ryan and was covered with fresh wounds. Jewel gasped at the sight of the bull mammoth and ran from the safety of her protectors to help him. "MARKUS! What happened to you?" Jewel asked frantically as she helped to support him. "Jewel you know him?" Manny and Ryan asked at the same time slightly lowering their guard. "Of course. He's my childhood friend. He's from my father's herd. We grew up together." Jewel said as she looked Markus over. Everyone looked shocked and Ellie went and helped support Markus as they walked into the cave to take care of his wounds. "Jewel…." Markus began but she cut him off. "Don't talk. You need to rest." Jewel said as she helped him to lie down and in no time he was asleep. "Oh Markus. What happened to you?" Jewel asked herself as she started to clean his wounds with the help of Ellie and Roshan as Manny, Ryan, and Diego stood at the entrance to the cave on high alert.

 _ **Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger but I needed to end somewhere. Yes Manny knew from the beginning, I'm evil, I know it. So the whole scene with Jewel chasing Manny was a recap on how they were when she was younger. I wanted to show that Manny did have a playful side which is why he was laughing the whole time she was chasing him and why he gave the whole "heavily pregnant shemmoth coming through" remark. So if anyone is confused on what Ellie and Jewel were talking about then good, be confused, be very confused. So until next chapter and if I don't get the next chapter up by Halloween, Happy Halloween.**_


	11. Not a chapter but an Announcement

_**Hey everyone :D . So I wanted to let you guys know that this isn't a new chapter but an announcement. I'm putting up a new story that is similar to this one but has an entirely different story and new/ different characters and no there will be no troy or Elizabeth in this story, at least not at the beginning that is. ;D Also keep an eye out for some story stories I'm planning on writing, about events from this story and the next one I put up. Also I really, really, really want to thank everyone who has read this story and to those who left reviews for me, a shout out to Stooge Man and AngeloffDarkness for all the support you have given me and to all the guest readers to whom I don't know your names I thank you too ( she said very happily and Dramatically with a bow. ;D) I also wanted to let you guys know that for my next story I am writing right now I wanted to know if anyone wanted to be mentioned as one of my characters. I have nine characters that I'm putting up for grabs; four bull mammoths and one shemmoth, a male and female saber, a female weasel, and a female molehog. I might have some other characters that I might add later on so keep an eye out. If you are interested PM (private message) me or put a review on this "chapter" if you can't PM me and let me know what character and what your name is and if you want I can let you know then what the character's name was going to be and a little bit more about the character. I thought this would be a great way to show how happy I am that you guys are supporting me and have an interest in my story. Also if you want to go for a character opposite gender than yourself that is totally fine. If you are interested I would like to know before Halloween so I can go over the story and change it if I have to. I look forward to hearing from you guys again. See ya later, oh the chapter for this story should be up soon if not before Halloween it will be up a few days after. Thanks once again to everyone. Ciao. ;D**_


	12. The songs of the heart part 1

_**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Been extremely busy with college work. So to clear something up I will be continuing this story but I'll be writing another story similar to this one as well. So I wanted to let you guys know before you read that I tried something new with this chapter, I included a song, well technically its two but the first song is sung a cappella (which for anyone who has no clue what that is it is singing without music) and it's only a small part of the song and I strongly suggest you play the song(s) when you get to the part in the story, it will give it a great effect. The first song is "you'll be in my heart" from Tarzan, and the second is "Because you live" by Jessie McCartney which will be in part 2. So I would love to hear what you guys think about the songs, if I should do this again or not and if you have some suggestions I'll see if I can find a place for them in the story.**_

Jewel finally finished cleaning the wounds on Markus' head and chest as Ellie and Roshan applied leaves that had a berry paste on them to help heal the cuts on his body. Jewel fought the tears threatening to roll down her face at the sight of her childhood friend in so much pain. She knew exactly who attacked Markus based on his cuts and it made her blood boil. It was one thing to attack her but for him to attack her best friend who had nothing to do with the situation was unforgivable. Seeing how worried Jewel was Roshan stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts and caused her to look down at him. "Don't worry Jewel. Everything will be fine. Markus will get better and we'll find your father in no time." Roshan said as he smiled up at Jewel who returned his smile, thankful to have such a great friend as Roshan. "Alright everyone we've all had a long day. Let's get some sleep." Manny said as he, Diego, and Ryan came back into the cave. "I'll take the first watch. You got second watch Ubber Tracker?" Roshan asked as he winked at Diego referring to his nickname that Manny gave him when the trio first met each other. Diego chuckled and smiled at the human boy surprised that he remembered that all these years later. "Yeah I got second watch Pinky." Diego said as he winked at Roshan calling him by his nickname the trio gave him when he was young and didn't know his name at the time. Roshan chuckled slightly as he picked up his spear and his bow and arrows that he made this morning and heading outside of the cave to keep watch to make sure the rest of the herd would be safe. With that the herd slowly made themselves comfy, each in their own way.

Diego found a spot near the front of the cave while Sid found a rock not that far away from Diego and was fast asleep making all sorts of grunts and was talking in his sleep about Jewel not hanging him by his tail which made Jewel giggle at the memory. Manny laid down across from Diego on the other side of the cave with Ellie lying next to him so that he was between her and the cave opening. Manny watched as his mate was already asleep and turned his attention towards his step daughter and new step son as they settled in for the night. Jewel found a spot near Markus so that she could keep an eye on him while Ryan laid next to her so she could lean against him which she was happy to go as she laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her trunk around his. She giggled suddenly as Crash and Eddie ran up her back tickling her as they ran and gave her a quick hug before curling up in her neck fur and fell asleep. Jewel giggled hearing two light snores coming from her neck fur. "Good night guys." Jewel whispered to the twins before falling asleep herself. Soon everyone in the cave was out like a light and the only sounds heard were the slight snores coming from the possum brothers and the mumbling from Sid who was deep asleep. Roshan looked in with a happy look on his face as the herd was peacefully asleep.

A few hours later a large silhouette slowly and quietly walked out of the cave not wanting to wake up the others. The large silhouette walked out and into the moonlight to reveal it was Jewel. She carefully looked in the direction Roshan was to see him deep asleep cuddling his spear or so she thought. Jewel tried her hardest to not to giggle as she walked pasted Roshan and down towards the clearing, which was in view of the cave, to clear her head after the events that happened earlier, Not noticing the one open eye from Roshan. She sighed deeply as tears slightly fell down her cheeks remembering what day it was. Today was not only her mother's birthday but it was also the day she lost her mother and step brother to human hunters. The sheer memory of her mother and brother caused her to break down. Meanwhile in the cave Ryan woke up to the feeling of tiny paws on his back and looked to see Crash and Eddie curled up on his back instead of Jewel's. That's when he noticed Jewel was missing ad gently picked up the possum brothers and placed them gentle on the back of a deep sleeping Markus as he walked towards the cave entrance, not noticing the Crash and Eddie had woken up, just to be stopped by the twins calling out to him. "Ryan? Where are you going?" Crash whispered. "Yeah and where's Jewel?" Eddie whispered as they stood right behind Ryan with worried looks on their faces.

Ryan turned towards them and using his trunk signaled for them to follow. "I'm going to look for her. Come on you guys can help me look" Ryan said as he watched the twins run up to him without a second thought and turned to leave the cave. As they were just outside of the cave a young voice suddenly called out to them. "No need. She's down in the clearing." Roshan said as he appeared next to the young bull mammoth and possum brothers and pointed down to the clearing. "She made her way down there a few minutes ago. She seems really worried and upset." Roshan said as they all looked down to the clearing to see Jewel was pacing and would look up at the moon every once and awhile. Ryan sighed in relief that she was safe but was concerned to see her out here all by herself when he knew she hated to be alone and could tell something was bothering her. He hated seeing Jewel like this and after a few seconds it hit him. He knew exactly what was bothering her. "Crash, Eddie. Stay here please. This is something I need to do alone." Ryan said as he gave them a pleading look. The twins looked at each other and didn't argue with their large friend as they jumped from his tusks over to each of Roshan's shoulders. Ryan gave them a small smile of thanks before making his way down towards the clearing where his mate was and thought of a way to calm her down. As he got closer he remembered a small trick he learned that calmed her down right away and stopped walking and started to sing a cappella. She gasped as she heard singing and turned to see it was Ryan who was standing right next to her.

 _Come stop your crying, it will be alright_

 _Just take my trunk, hold it tight_

Ryan took her trunk in his as he sang that part and pulled her closer as he continued.

 _I will protect you, from all around_

 _I will be here, don't you cry_

Jewel stopped crying and looked him in the eyes as he continued to sing.

 _For one so young, you seem so strong_

 _My love will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us, can't be broken_

 _I will be here don't you cry_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart no matter what they say_

 _You'll be in my heart always_

As he finished singing Ryan rested his forehead against hers for a few seconds when a group of fireflies caught his eyes and he got another idea as he let go of Jewel and walked towards them leaving Jewel in a confused state as she watched him talk to the fire flies. Then as suddenly as they appeared they disappeared nodding to Ryan and separated in different directions as Ryan came walking back over to her. Just before she could say anything slow ballad music started playing as the same fireflies came out and surrounded her. Meanwhile Diego woke up for his shift and walked over to where Roshan was keeping watch, or so he thought. As he approached he noticed that the twins were with him and all three were staring down towards the clearing. Diego looked confused for a second before clearing his throat loud enough for anyone in the cave to hear. "What are you three up to now?" Diego asked as he stood right behind the trio who jumped at the sound of Diego right behind them.

"Ahhhh! Diego! Don't! Do! That!" Crash said out of shock and through gritted teeth. "Yeah you almost scared the stripes off of me." Eddie said as he had a grip on the patch of fur over his heart while Roshan could only chuckle at them. Diego let out a small chuckle as he sat down next to them. "Now that's something I would like to see." Diego commented on Eddie statement earning two angry scowls from the possum brothers which only caused Diego and even Roshan to chuckle harder. "So where's Jewel and Ryan?" Diego asked as he noticed Ryan and Jewel were missing. "That's what I would like to know as well." came a deep voice as the small group turned to see it was Manny with Ellie standing next to him. Even Markus was awake but kept his distance while Sid was still deep asleep and would remain like that till morning. Before the trio could say anything a bunch of fireflies came flying by followed by music. A slow ballad started to play and everyone looked in the direction of the clearing to see Jewel and Ryan standing in the middle of the clearing with the fireflies surrounding Jewel and giving her a soft glow. Then something shocked them all, Ryan started to sing.

 _ **So here's part one of this two part chapter. I was going to make this one big chapter but it would have been too long. Again I'm sorry about the delay but now that I have only a week left of this semester and a whole month till next semester starts I should be updating this more often. Also keep sending me reviews/PMS too. I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say. Until next time. :D**_


	13. The songs of the heart part 2

**So here's the second part to this chapter. Glad to know you all like my story. I'm pleased with how this story is coming out, though it took an uninspected turn from what I originally was going to write but happy with it none the less. Like I mentioned in the last chapter to have a great effect you should listen to the song as you read this chapter which the song is "Because you live" by Jesse McCartney.**

Everyone was dead silent as Ryan, who was facing away from Jewel, started to sing with the music

 _Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

 _It's the end of the world in my mind_

He then turned to face her

 _Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call_

 _I've been searching for an answer, somewhere_

 _I couldn't see that it was right there_

He grabbed her trunk before continuing

 _But now I know what I didn't know_

As he continued the fireflies flew a bit higher and shined brighter, leaving Jewel in Awe.

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live girl, my world_

 _Has twice as many stars in the sky_

As he sang that last verse, the fireflies flew higher in the sky before returning to their original spot surrounding Jewel

 _It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

 _Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

 _What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

 _I'm so glad I found an angel, someone_

 _Who was there when all my hope fell_

 _I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

He stared directly into her eyes as she blushed at what he just sang.

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live girl, my world_

 _Has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _Because you live, I live_

Ryan started to lead her in a small waltz while the fireflies flew higher and spread out as he continued.

 _Because you live there's a reason why_

 _I carry on when I lose the fight_

 _I want to give what you've given me, always_

Ryan continued the waltz at a bit of a faster pace making Jewel giggle as he continued.

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live girl, my world_

 _Has twice as many stars in the sky_

The fireflies flew so that they surrounded Ryan and Jewel as their waltz slowed down.

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live girl, my world_

 _Has everything I need to survive_

At this point they stopped their waltz and were staring into each other's eyes as the fireflies flew slowly around them.

 _Because you live, I live, I live._

Ryan ended by resting his forehead against hers while Jewel let the tears she was fighting back go. Ryan felt her tears and pulled back to see these were happy tears. "Feel better honey?" Ryan asked as he wiped the tears away as Jewel smiled up at him. "Yes. I do. Thank you Ryan." Jewel said as she gave him a peck on the cheek making him blush. Jewel then let out a yawn and laid down right where she was as Ryan chuckled and decided to leave her there and lay down with her. Before he did he noticed the rest of the herd, minus Sid, looking down at them with shocked and impressed faces and smiled before signaling for Crash and Eddie to come down, which the possum twins leaped off of Roshan's shoulder and ran down towards Jewel and Ryan. "Jewel!" They yelled at the same time as they got closer to her and both Ryan and Jewel slightly chuckled. "We were worried about where you went to." Eddie said as he was first to reach her after he tripped his brother and hugged her trunk. "Well Eddie was more worried unlike me. I knew you would be ok." Crash said as he shoved Eddie and hugged Jewel's trunk tighter then Eddie did. "If I recall Crash, it was you who was having a mini panic attack and was the one who was frantic." Eddie said as he shoved his brother back causing them to engage in a slap fight while Ryan and Jewel laughed to themselves as they watched the twins slap each other and eventually engaged in one of their daily wrestling match.

Meanwhile up near the cave the Manny, Diego, Roshan, Ellie and a hidden Markus were watching the scene below them. Manny was thinking hard about what would have caused Jewel to be so upset so suddenly and after a minute of thinking it hit him like a ton of bricks. As if she was reading his mind Ellie spoke. "What do think is wrong?" she asked not really directing it to anyone. She noticed Manny was in deep thought. "What do you think Manny?" she asked but got no reply. "Manny?" Ellie asked as she placed her trunk on his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. I know what was wrong with Jewel." Manny said as he looked back down at the two young mammoths laughing at the possum brothers engaged in another wrestling match. "Well?" Ellie asked as she, Roshan, Diego and Markus were all watching him. Manny sighed as he recalled what day it was. "Well today is her mother, my first mate, Anna's birthday and it's also the day Anna and my son Kobe were killed by humans all those years ago." Manny said as he fought back his own tears as he faced the others. The others were shocked at what Manny had told them even Roshan was shocked not knowing the whole truth behind what happened to Jewel's mother.

"Poor Jewel. No wonder she was so upset." Ellie said as she looked down towards Jewel and then at Manny. "Yeah she had left with her father hours before it happened and I suppose she found out after her aunt and uncle left when Anna and Kobe died." Manny said in a calm voice as he looked back at Jewel who was deep asleep with Ryan lying next to her and Crash and Eddie curled up on her back sleep causing Manny to chuckle . The others saw what Manny saw and chuckled along with him. Markus saw how much Ryan cared about Jewel and knew she would be safe with Ryan and made his way back to where he was laying and went back to sleep. "Come on Ellie, Roshan. Let's go back to sleep and let them sleep. Diego will keep an eye on them till morning, right Diego?" Manny said as he started to head back to the cave and turn his head towards Diego to hear his answer. "Yeah buddy. I'll keep an eye on them." Diego said as he sat down glancing giving Manny a small smile. Ellie and Roshan glance down towards Jewel, Ryan, and the twins with a smile on their faces before following Manny to the cave for the night.

Soon everyone was sleep once again except for Diego, since he was keeping watch, and Sid, who never woke up. Manny and Ellie were laying in the same spot while Roshan leaned on the wall close to where Diego was laying before while Markus looked like he never got up. Down by the creek Jewel was leaning against Ryan who was wide awake while the possum brothers were entangled in each other deep asleep. Ryan was staring at Jewel and grinned as she wrapped her trunk around his in her sleep. Ryan glanced up at Diego seeing his green eyes glowing bright and smiled as he rested his head against Jewel's before falling asleep. Diego smiled as he saw Ryan fall asleep and continued to watch for dangers as his ears swiveled left to right picking up on any and all sounds. He relaxed a bit as the usual sounds could be heard and moved so that he could get a better view of the clearing as well as the cave entrance. As Diego continued to keep watch a dark figure was standing downwind of Diego so that the saber couldn't smell it, just on the edge of the forest. The figure wasn't able to see Ryan, Jewel or the twins but could look into the cave to see the rest of the herd. As its eyes found Markus the dark figure turned and vanished from sight before Diego turned his head thinking he heard something. "Huh. Must be my imagination." Diego thought as he returned his attention on watching his fellow herd members. The dark figure was walking thought the forest when it came out of the forest a few miles away from where the herd was. It continued to walk out as a large mammoth herd was seen and the moonlight revealed that the dark figure was indeed a mammoth. It made its way into the herd to the center where the leader stood. "My leader. I found him." The dark figure spoke earning the attention of the leader. "Take me to him then Alex." The leader said. Alex, who was a reddish brown bull mammoth, who was not that much taller than Jewel nodded and showed his leader the way to where Markus was.

 **So there's the second part to this chapter. I will get the next chapter up as soon. I know I just threw these mysterious mammoths in but you'll find out who they are soon enough. So with that please review and I will see ya'll later. Ciao :D**


	14. Don't mess with her

_**Hi everyone. So here is the next chapter and I would like to thank everyone who has given me reviews on this story and for the encouraging words and a shout out to Kobe and to Stooge man. Also thanks to everyone who has viewed my story, over 900 views! So anyway back to talking about the chapter. This chapter was a lot easier to write then any of the other chapters. I hope you like it and I will be writing my other story that is similar to this one as well so be on the lookout for it. Anyway enough talking let's get to what you came here for. Enjoy ;D**_

The sun began to rise signaling the start of a new day as the members of the herd who were in cave slowly began to stir awake. Roshan was the first awake and after stretching he made his way over to check on Markus, who was still asleep. Roshan checked on the rest before heading out to check on the others. As Roshan was a few steps from the cave entrance he could hear what sounded like screaming followed by cheering and laughter. Roshan saw Diego with a smirk on his face as the young human boy made his way out of the cave and over to the orange saber. "Uh Diego?" Roshan asked as he stopped and stood next to the saber, who was staring down at the clearing where Ryan, Jewel and the possum twins were sleeping last night. Roshan looked in the same direction and what he saw made him laugh as well.

Down in the clearing Ryan was running around with Jewel chasing him while the possum twins were laughing and cheering. "Do I want to know what happened?" Roshan asked while he chuckled as he turned his attention to Diego for an answer. "Let's just say Crash and Eddie better hope Jewel doesn't find out that **it wasn't Ryan who dumped cold water on her but them!** " Diego said and yelled the last part earning Jewels full attention as she immediately stopped and looked up at Diego. "Wait, What?!" Jewel yelled and Diego simply nodded while Ryan sighed in relief and gave Diego a grateful smile. "Oh Ryan. I am so sorry!" Jewel said as she turned to face Ryan feeling embarrassed. "It's ok Jewel." Ryan told her, giving her a smile as he pulled her into a hug. Jewel smiled as he did this but her happiness turned to anger as she remembered why she was angry and who she now had to punish. She suddenly pulled away from Ryan leaving him very confused. "Jewel you ok?" Ryan asked and cringed at the look on Jewel's face. She had a look of pure rage on her face as she remembered who Diego said was the cause of her rude wake up call.

"I'm fine Ryan. Crash, Eddie, you two are in so much troub…." Jewel said but was cut off when she turned towards where Crash and Eddie were to see they had disappeared. "Excuse me Ryan, I have to hunt down and punish the twins." Jewel said as she turned towards Ryan and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing Ryan to have a goofy smile on his face which caused Jewel to chuckle slightly before returning to the task at hand. "Crash! Eddie! You two are so dead! When I get my trunk on you two you'll wish it was Diego who was angry at you!" Jewel called out as she went searching for the pranking twins while Diego, Roshan, and Ryan broke out laughing. By now the rest of the herd was awake and arrived outside the cave in time to see and hear Jewel make her threat to the possum brothers and take off looking for them. "What did they do this time?" Ellie asked slightly annoyed as she and Manny walked up to Roshan and Diego with Sid waddling close behind them while Markus remained further back as he was still unsure of the herd. "They poured freezing cold water on her." Diego said as he turned his attention towards the others. "Yeah and they tried to blame it on me. Thank goodness Diego spoke up when he did otherwise they might have gotten away with it." Ryan said as he came up the hill and joined the group. "Well I can't take all the credit. If Roshan hadn't come along like he did i wouldn't have had a good excuse for announcing it out loud like that." Diego said as he walked over and playfully nudged Roshan who was in turn blushing.

"Not surprising they would do that." Sid said as he sat down on a rock close to Manny munching on some berries he had hidden while Manny rolled his eyes. "I hope she teaches them a lesson. After all their pranking they deserve whatever Jewel dishes out to them." Manny said as he let out a groan while Ellie gave him a stern look. "Manny! They may be trouble makers and may make our lives stressful at times as well as their constant pranking but that doesn't mean ….." Ellie began but cut herself off when she remembered all the pranks and stress her brothers caused over the past year and mentally agreed with Manny. "On second thought maybe you're right Manny." Ellie said as the others looked at her with shock. "Maybe it will do them some good to get a beat down from Jewel." Ellie continued as she calmly started to walk down to the clearing and let out a loud gasp as two streaks of brown and tan ran by her screaming. Everyone looked in confusion at the direction the two streaks went until a voice called out followed by the owner of said voice. "Crash! Eddie! I'm not finished with you two yet!" Jewel yelled out as she came running out of the forest and as she passed Ellie she called out "Morning Ellie! Good morning everyone! Can't talk gotta go! Come back here you two!" then as quickly as she appeared she disappeared. Everyone started to laugh as they heard two high pitched shrieks and Jewel yelling out "Now I got ya!" followed by thudding and more shrieks.

After five minutes of laughing non-stop Ellie finally noticed Markus was awake and made her way to talk to him. "Good to see you are feeling better Markus." Ellie said as she stopped in front of him. Everyone also noticed Markus and turned to face him. "Yeah I feel a lot better thank you Ma'am." Markus said as he gave Ellie a respectful nod causing Ellie to blush slightly. "No need to call me Ma'am. My name is Ellie." She said smiling at the young bull mammoth. "This is Manny, Sid, Diego, Roshan, and that's Ryan." Ellie said as she pointed to each of the other members of the herd ending with Ryan, who gave Markus a respectful nod which Markus returned. The silence was broken as Jewel came out of the forest with the possum twins in her trunk hanging upside down while she was ranting at them. "I still can't believe you two would do that. That was not only rude but so mean to Ryan, making me think it was him when it was really you two. I expect you two to apologize to him a.s.a.p. Is that understood?!" Jewel said firmly as she eyed Crash and Eddie who were cringing and nodded as Jewel lowered them to the ground. Once on the ground Crash and Eddie ran up to Ryan and apologized to him. "Ryan we're very sorry for what we did." Eddie and Crash said as they both had their hands folded in front of them giving Ryan the biggest puppy dog eyes. Ryan tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably as he chuckled and gave the possum twins a big smile. "It's ok. Though dumping cold water is such a rookie prank. I have a better prank for next time." Ryan said as he winked at the twins earning a devilish grin from them both.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare give them any ideas Ryan!" Jewel said as she gave him a stern look as she started to walk over to them. "Next time take a vine and wrap it around her leg and tell her it's a snake. She'll totally freak out" Ryan said as he ducked from a branch Jewel threw and took off running while Crash and Eddie held on tight. "That's it! Ryan! You get back here!" Jewel yelled as Ryan took off running, laughing with Crash and Eddie giggling and riding on his tusks. Jewel groaned as she watched the trio disappear into the woods laughing and decided not to follow them as she was tired from chasing down Crash and Eddie from before. Jewel sighed as she made her way over to the others and noticed that Markus was awake. "Oh Markus! Good Morning. How are you feeling?" Jewel said as she gave him a hug and a gentle smile. "I feel better thanks Jewel." Markus said as he returned Jewel's hug and smile. Jewel was glad to hear that he was feeling better but something was bothering Jewel and she had to find out. "Markus? Mind telling me what happened to you?" Jewel asked as she placed her trunk on his shoulder. By now Ryan and the twins returned and were just as curious as everyone else. "Well? Let's just say I ran into a certain bull mammoth who was not very pleased to see and hear I was looking for you." Markus said as he gave Jewel a sad let disgusted look as Jewel went wide eyed as she realized who Markus was referring to and the fear that he brought to her returned like a lightning bolt to the head. "Troy?!" Jewel somewhat yelled out of fear and shock since it had been about a month since the herd had seen or heard from Troy and now suddenly he had reappeared out of nowhere.

"I'm afraid so. And what's worse is what Elizabeth has planned for you and the herd." Markus said and got Manny and Ryan's full attention as they came over to Markus with serious looks on their faces. "What is Elizabeth planning?" Manny asked as he stood in front of Markus while Ryan, Ellie and the twins comforted Jewel as she was having a mini panic attack. Diego and Roshan went and stood next to Manny while Sid had fainted. Markus was suddenly very nervous as he had an adult bull mammoth, a saber , and a human all staring at him demanding an answer and was about to answer when a voice called out. "I found him. He's over here." The voice called out and Markus recognized it right away. "Alex?" Markus asked and his eyes widened as the reddish brown bull mammoth came out of the forest and ran up to Markus. "Markus!" Alex called out and stopped at the sight of Manny, Roshan, and Diego. "Alex it's ok. What are you doing here alone? Where's the rest of the herd?" Markus asked as he walked up to Alex while Manny and the rest of the herd were now confused all except for Jewel who was staring in shock of seeing another member of her father's herd. "I came looking for you. After you disappeared for a whole month everyone got worried that Troy or worse Elizabeth found you and killed you. So I left to look for you. You are my brother after all." Alex said as he hugged his brother and Markus returned it.

All seemed calm until heavy footsteps could be heard and everyone feared for who it might be but instead a large chestnut adult bull mammoth appeared and as soon as Jewel saw him she knew who it was and when he saw her he smiled brightly. "Jewel? Is it really you?" He said as he came out of the forest and into the light so everyone else could see who it was as Jewel began to tear up. Jewel couldn't say anything and she simply nodded her head as she ran over to him and they wrapped their trunks around each other while everyone minus Manny, Markus, Alex, and Ryan looked at them with confused looks. "Roman, you almost gave me a heart attack." Markus said as he shook his head. "Sorry about that Markus." Roman said as he let out a chuckle before returning his attention back towards Jewel. "I'm so glad you're safe. I've missed you so much." Roman said as he pulled out of the hug and wiped away the tears sliding down Jewel's face. "I've missed you too dad." Jewel said as she smiled up at her father while again everyone minus Manny, Markus, Alex, and Ryan all cried out "Wait What?".

 _ **So I am cutting it off here since I've already reach the maximum limit I set on how long my chapters will be plus I'm evil like that and will leave you with a cliff hanger. So I hope you liked the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you for reading.**_


	15. The reunion

_**Hey I'm back!. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've been busy and final was able to finish this chapter. So last chapter Jewel and her father were reunited and in this chapter you'll see what happens when Roman finds out more about Ryan. I would like to give special thanks to Kobe and angeloffdarkness and everyone who gave me reviews. Alright enough chit chat let's get to what you have been waiting for.**_

The herd, minus Manny, Markus, Alex, and Ryan were shocked at the fact that the bull mammoth standing in front of them was Jewel's father, but none more than Ellie, whom Jewel told about her father and it seemed to Ellie that this "Roman" was a completely different mammoth from what she heard. Jewel turned her attention back towards the herd after hearing their small outburst and blushed slightly as she realized how confused some of the herd members might be. "Oh that's right most of you don't know. This is my father Roman, dad this is Manny's mate Ellie and her two possum brothers Crash and Eddie" Jewel said as she walked over to Ellie and introduced her and the twins. "A pleasure to meet you Roman." Ellie said as she shook trunks with Roman. "Likewise Ellie." Roman said with a smile before Jewel continued to introduce the rest of the herd. "This is Diego, Sid, and Roshan. Diego and Sid were the first to befriend Manny and together helped to return Roshan back to his family when Roshan was only a baby all those years ago." Jewel said as she walked behind the trio she just introduce and gave Roshan a playful noogie, just to receive one back from Roshan, causing everyone to laugh slightly. "Well it's good to know Manny has been able to move on and enjoy life again. I happy he has such a great herd who care for him like you all do." Roman said and gave Manny a wink earning a smirk and head shake from Manny. Jewel was glad that her father and fellow herd members were getting along with Manny and his herd but there was still one thing that needed to be addressed and it was the one thing Jewel was very nervous about. Telling her father that not only did she have a mate but that she was also pregnant with not one but with two calves. Jewel was hoping to telling her dad about all of this in private but all thoughts about that were crushed when her dad asked "And who is this?" Roman asked as he pointed over to Ryan who must have been thinking the same thing as Jewel since he tensed up and to make matters worse Alex recognized him from the day Jewel was kidnapped from her father and herd.

"Wait a minute! You're one of the bull mammoths that kidnapped Jewel from us! You belong to Elizabeth's herd!" Alex yelled as he squinted his eyes in rage and moved closer towards Ryan giving off a low, deep growl. After hearing this Roman gave a deep growl towards Ryan as well and had a look of pure rage on his face but Jewel stepped in front of Ryan blocking him from the rage and hatred of her father and fellow herd member, shocking both of them. "Jewel what are you doing?!" Alex asked but got a death glare from Jewel causing him to back away and lower his head. He had never seen Jewel so fumed before in all his years of knowing her and knew this was a "you better back off or else" look and was not going to test his luck with the pure white shemmoth. She continued to glare at Alex and seeing him back off caused her to break her stare with him only for it to fall on her father, sending him the same message. "Ryan is not the enemy. He is no longer part of Elizabeth's herd since he helped me escape and promised not to leave my side till we found you. Besides you of all mammals should know how Elizabeth is. She is very controlling and brutal towards others so Ryan at the time had no choice if he wanted to remain safe." Jewel said as she fought the tears threatening to slide down her face. Ryan couldn't just stand there while Jewel fought to defend him. "Jewel. It's fine, you don't have to defend me. If they want to be angry with me then fine but I don't you to get caught in the middle. You don't deserve it." Ryan said as he walked up to Jewel and placed his trunk on her shoulder. "But Ryan…." Jewel was cut off by Ryan. "No buts Jewel. I will not see you get caught in the problems I created by not standing up to Elizabeth when I should have. I care too deeply to see you suffer so." Ryan said as he pulled Jewel into a hug after seeing the tears roll down her face. "Well if that's not a strong enough sign that he cares about her then I don't know what is." A female voice rang out causing everyone to look around, surprised by the sudden feminine voice. Soon the owner of the voice came out from the forest to reveal it was a dirty blonde adult shemmoth who was the same size as Ellie with a similar hairstyle to Jewel's and had light green eyes. "Carla!" Jewel yelled as she ran to hug Carla, who was smiling brightly at the sight of her step daughter and returned her hug. watching the scene before them confused the herd all except for Manny, Roman, Alex, Markus, and Ryan. "I am so happy to see you're alright my dear. I was worried sick about you." Carla said as she continued to hug Jewel and that's when she noticed Manny. Pulling out of the hug Carla walked over to Manny and shocked him by pulling him into a hug. "I am so grateful to see you are alright too Manfred. I am so sorry about what happened. I wish there was something I could've done." Carla choked as tears began to slid down her face.

Manny noticed this and embraced her back to calm her down. "It's great to see you too Carla and don't be sorry, there was nothing you could have done and It's Manny now not Manfred." Manny said as she pulled out from her hug and gave her a small smile. "Besides if none of that happened I never would have met any of my fellow herd members. It was horrible that I had lose my family but fate has given me another chance and this time I intend on making sure they are all safe." Manny said as he glanced from the herd to Carla and back to the herd as he finished to see Ellie looking very proud at him. With that Manny walked over to Ellie and locked trunks with her, meanwhile Jewel had returned to Ryan's side and was resting her head on his shoulder when Carla turned her attention towards them. "Now then Ryan." Carla said and Ryan out of respect for the older shemmoth walked up to her and stood so he was right in front of her giving her his full attention. "I need to know if what you said was true,.. But don't tell me." She said as she saw he was about to say something, which left Ryan confused. Roman knew what Carla was doing and gave a playful groan which earned him a scowl from Carla before returning her attention back towards Ryan as she stared into his eyes which caused the young black bull to feel uncomfortable but he held his ground and straighten himself back up and gave her a serious yet respectful look. Roshan who had been quite the whole time finally piped up and said something. "Uh, what is she doing exactly?" Roshan asked as he tilted his head trying to understand what the dirty blonde shemmoth was doing. "She's trying to get a understanding of who Ryan just by looking into his eyes." Roman said "Yeah, she can tell if someone can be trusted just by Staring into their eyes." Alex said. Suddenly both Roman and Alex froze and turned their attention towards Roshan and were about to freak out when Jewel came over and calmed them down. "Dad, Alex relax, it's OK. Roshan learned to speak like us when he was young and became a shaman for his human tribe. He has been helping me get back to you after I saved him from a pack of sabers." Jewel said as she stops next to Roshan and wrapped her trunk around his waist and lifted him into the air and onto her back causing Roshan to laugh. Seeing this, Roman and Alex calmed down and turned their attention back towards Carla and Ryan. Carla was no long staring at him like she was and was now thinking to herself. "Markus. You've been with the herd for a short while. What is your opinion on Ryan?" Carla asked as she turned towards the young light brown bull mammoth. Soon all eyes were on Markus who simply kept his calm and took a breath before stating his voice.

"Well when I first saw him I wasn't sure he could be trusted" Markus said and Roman narrowed his eyes at Ryan. "But… Then I saw how much Ryan cared for Jewel. The way he was able to calm her and reassure her things were gonna be ok." Markus continued and everyone looked at Ryan who was slightly blushing and when everyone thought Markus was done he kept talking. "I shouldn't have had any doubt though that he cared for Jewel after seeing what he did the day Manny and the herd found her. The Fact that he knocked Troy, who was almost twice his size, over and into the nearby lake when he saw Jewel injured should have been a definite sign that he cares deeply for her." Markus said as he winked to Ryan and Jewel who know why she mentioned that last part after seeing the shocked looks from Roman, Alex, and 'Carla. "Really?! You did that Ryan?" Alex asked and Ryan nodded and he saw Roman's eyes soften and was shocked to see a small smile appear on his face. "Well I think that answers that. Don't you think so dear?" Carla said as she walked up to her husband and nudged him, who looked at her and nodded. "Yes it does. Thank you for all you have done for my daughter Ryan. I am grateful to you for helping her and keeping her safe. I hope you can forgive me and Alex for our rude behavior towards you." Roman said and Alex nodded his head in agreement. "It's alright. You couldn't have known plus I would have reacted the same way if I was in your footprints." Ryan said as he gave Roman and Alex a smile and felt a nudge at his side. He turned his head to see Jewel smiling up at him with joy and pride shining in her eyes. Suddenly she shut her eyes tight as she felt a sudden sharp pain at her side. "AHHH!" Jewel cried out as she fell on her front knees with her trunk on the spot that was causing her pain. "JEWEL!" Ryan yelled as he wrapped his trunk around her tusk and Carla was close enough to do the same with her other tusk. After hearing her scream of pain everyone attempted to run to Jewel but were cut off by Ellie. "Oh no not everyone. Manny you take Roman, Alex, and Markus and explain everything to them. Diego, you take Sid and my brothers and go find some water and those berries Roshan found before that helped Jewel. Roshan, you come help Carla, Ryan, and myself with Jewel. Now move it everyone." Ellie said as she finished giving everyone there orders. Not wanting to anger Ellie when she was in her commando state they all did as they were told. "Wait what's wrong with Jewel?" Alex asked as he remained where he was standing but then saw the glare Ellie was giving him and it scared him enough to get him to move. "Trust me when Ellie gets like this, it's best just to listen to what she says." Manny said as he herded Roman, Alex, and Markus away from Jewel and a very scary Ellie to explain everything to them.

 _ **So I'm ending it here. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review. :D :D**_


	16. so we meet again part 1

_**Ok so for anyone who thought Jewel was going into labor (cough cough ec cough cough ^_^) she isn't. Sorry for any confusion but she was merely having false labor pains. I would like to thank Stooge man, Ec, and Kobe for their reviews and words of encouragement. I am so glad to know so many people are reading my story. It makes it even more special since this is the first fan fiction I've written. So thanks to all of you who have read this story, you are all super. So in this chapter you will be introduced to part of Diego's past and will see some familiar faces from his past. So with that let the story begin. Enjoy! :D**_

After everyone disappeared Ellie turned her attention to Jewel who was breathing very heavily and was still holding her side as Ryan and Carla were holding onto her tusks to help her stand. "Ok everyone let's try to get her to the cave over there and get her settled." Ellie said as she moved in front of Jewel and stroked her forehead to let Jewel know she was there for her. Jewel opened her eyes and gave Ellie a grateful nod as everyone helped move her over to the nearby cave and after Roshan checked to see if it was clear he rejoined the others and helped Jewel to get comfy in the cave. As they helped her down the pain she had felt was gone as her belly touched the ground which confused her. "Umm the pain is gone now. As soon as I laid down it disappeared" Jewel said as she looked up at the others with the same look of confusion on their faces. Then Carla remembered something. "Maybe you were having false labor pains." Carla said and Jewel looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Huh?" Jewel asked and Carla explained further what she was talking about. "False Labor Pains are when you have pains similar to those when you go into labor but you aren't in labor. Your mother had them a lot so it makes sense that you would have them too. Don't worry they aren't anything bad it's just something that happens to some mothers-to-be and they will only last a few minutes as you have seen." Carla finished explaining as Jewel nodded as she understood what her step-mom Carla was talking about. "Good to know you are ok but just to be safe you are still going to eat those berries the boys are bringing back. One way or another." Ellie told Jewel with a stern look on her face while Jewel just groaned earning a laugh from everyone minus Jewel who was dreading to have to eat those awful berries.

Meanwhile Diego, Sid, and the twins had already got the water and were now looking for the berries. "Come on! We have to hurry!" Crash yelled as he and his brother jumped in and out of the bushes looking for the berries. "Yeah Jewel needs that water and these dang berries, if we can find them." Eddie said as he let out a frustrated sigh. The twins began to bicker which lead to yet another famous "Crash and Eddie slap fight" as Diego just shook his head and Sid giggled. Suddenly Crash and Eddie came running and screaming as they dove behind Diego. "What is it?" Diego asked as he looked back at the two shivering possums hiding behind him. Crash and Eddie could only point in the direction they came from. Just before Diego could ask them again a familiar voice was heard. "Well, well, well.. Look who it is." A tall golden brown Saber said as he and his three comrades came out of the bushes. One was a large round saber with short light brown fur and a darker brown mane, the second one was a Grayish brown saber who was the smallest of the sabers and was the most hyper due to the fact that he could keep still and was hit in the back of the head by the last saber who was the odd one out of the group, the last one was a black female saber who had similar markings as Diego that were white. Sid let out a yell when he saw who it was and hid behind Diego who was growling and baring his teeth at the small pack of sabers. "Oscar, Lenny, Zeke. What are you three doing here? What do you want and who is she?" Diego asked as he pointed to the Black female Saber. Oscar looked at Diego like he had two heads. "You mean you don't recognize her?" Oscar said as he looked at the black female saber and back towards Diego, even Zeke and Lenny, who were just bickering and fighting, were looking at him curiously for an answer. Diego only looked at them they were crazy and the black female saber let out a sigh as she climbed down and walked over to Oscar. "Come on boys. We should get going. We have a long trip a head of us if we want to make it before the blizzard hits…. I told you he wouldn't recognize me, it's been too long and the big softie has forgotten me." She said the last part in a low whisper to Oscar with saddens in her voice and then turned to leave. What she didn't know was that Diego heard everything she said and when he heard her call him a "big Softie" a memory of him and a younger black saber playing came to his mind. Then it hit him and he knew exactly who the black female saber was.

"Razor?" Diego asked with a shocked voice which caused Razor to stop in her tracks. She didn't think her hint would trigger anything in his mind but sure enough it did and he remembered her. She turned to face him while fighting back the tears and nodded her head grinning. Diego mirrored her smile and ran to her and she ran to him. When the two met they nuzzled each other before Razor playfully tugged on Diego's left ear and ran as he playfully growled at her and soon the two were in a wrestling match. The twins and Sid had looks of confusion on their faces and Oscar saw this and decided to explain. "It's strange to see him act like that huh?" Oscar said as he gained the trio's attention and all they could do was nod. "Well if she wasn't his little sister, Diego most likely wouldn't be acting like this." Lenny said as he was attempting to keep Zeke quiet which was working so great and resulted in the Lenny chasing Zeke through the forest to which Oscar only rolled his eyes at, sometimes they really annoyed him. "Wait they are siblings?!" Eddie asked as he and his brother finally found their voices. "Yes they are. Razor is Diego's younger sister. They were separated by a huge blizzard about 25 years ago." Oscar said as he found a new respect for Diego as he watched the two saber siblings who were now back to nuzzling each other. Crash wasn't believing it "Really?! No way! She is way to pretty to be Diego's sister." He said as he and Eddie began to giggle not realizing the saber siblings heard them. "I heard that you miscreants!" Diego yelled as he glared at him before letting out a growl. Seeing this, the possum brothers screamed and ran. "Come back here you two!" Diego yelled and let out a roar as he charged after the twins who jumped on Sid and knocked him down hoping he would slow down Diego but no such luck as Diego easily jumped over Sid. "Oww" Sid exclaimed as he hit the ground and after seeing Diego jump over him he then got up only to be face to face with Razor and Oscar and after looking around realized he was along with the two sabers which made him very nervous. Razor sensed this and walked up to Sid, who thought she was gonna eat him, and gently nudged him with her head shocking the sloth. "Don't worry we won't hurt you. My big brother may not admit it but I will, most of the time I am a softie." Razor said as she gave Sid a smile who returned the smile grateful to know he wasn't gonna become their side dish.

"Thanks. My name is Sid." Sid said as he held out his paw towards Razor who smiled and took his paw. "Awesome to meet ya Sid. Thanks for watching out for my brother. I'm sure he was a handful and a pain at times, am I right?" Razor asked with a smirk on her face which grew when she saw the smile Sid was trying to hide. Sid then remembered what they were doing before encountering the small saber pack. "Oh I have to find those berries and get them and the water back to Jewel!" Sid Exclaimed as he began to look for the berries. "Want some help? What do the berries look like?" Razor asked as she and Oscar began to look for any berries that might be in the area. "Yeah thanks. Some were blueberries, a few raspberries, and some that looked like blueberries but were a golden orange color and smelled horrible even for me." Sid said as he began to look for the berries. They found the blueberries and the raspberries but the third kind was still missing. Sid was gonna give up looking until he heard Lenny call out. "Are these the berries?" he asked as he came into view with a stick that contained five golden orange berries that resembled blueberries. "Yeah that's them. Thanks" Sid said as he took them from Lenny. "How did you…" Razor asked but stopped as she saw Zeke on Lenny's back and knew how he found them. "Great I have everything but how will I get them back by myself?" Sid asked and Razor came up with the solution. "Oscar and I will help you. Then we can head back home. Lenny you stay here and keep an eye on Zeke and please don't do anything to him." Razor said as she and Oscar picked up the berries in their mouths while Sid carried the water knowing that sabers weren't big fans of water.

Back as the cave Jewel was lying down with Ryan by her side and Roshan making sure she was ok while Ellie and Carla were chatting about their time with Jewel when suddenly two brown burrs ran right past them and dove into Jewel's fur causing her to shriek and attempt to stand. She stopped though when she heard two whimpers coming from her fur and laid back down knowing who it was in her fur. "If he appears and wants you two, I'm not saving you. Unlike you two I know not to mess with Diego." Jewel said as she attempted to shake the possum twins out of her fur. "Please Jewel" Eddie begged. "Yeah help out your fellow pranksters" Crash said as he and Eddie poked their heads out. Jewel was about to make a comment when she heard growling, thanks to her super hearing she could hear Diego was almost to the cave. She looked down at the possum brothers with a smirk on her face which caused Crash and Eddie to get very nervous and made them dive back into her fur just as Diego came charging into the cave and just missed seeing the possum brother move back into Jewel's fur. Jewel saw Diego and waved for him to come over. As he did he saw Roshan and Ryan trying not to laugh and Ellie with Carla shaking their heads with smiles on their faces and knew that the twins were nearby.

As he reached Jewel she signaled for him to be quiet and pointed to the fur surrounding her neck and Diego got what she meant and went along with her plan. "Jewel have you seen those two no good rats?" Diego asked as he made it sound like he just came in running. "No I haven't, sorry?" Jewel said as she winked at Diego and used her trunk to point to the ledge that was right behind her. "Well if you see them, don't let them escape!" Diego said nodding at what Jewel meant and made it sound like he left the cave and quietly snuck around to the ledge behind Jewel. Trying to hide her smile Jewel cleared her voice before addressing the two possums hiding in her fur. "Ok you two can come out now he is gone." Jewel said as she gave a gentle shake. After a few seconds Crash and Eddie came out and were giggling to themselves. "Thanks Jewel" Eddie said as he let out a sigh he was holding in. "Yeah thanks. I thought you were gonna tell that pathetic excuse of a remorseless assassin where we were." Crash said as and fist bumped his brother. "Oh now you two are dead!" a voice called out and Crash and Eddie quickly turned around in time to see Diego on the ledge behind them and tried to run away but were too slow as Diego lunged at them grabbing them and avoided landing on Jewel.

Diego landed on the ground, the possum twins hanging from their tails from his mouth with scared looks on their faces. Everyone broke out laughing while Crash snapped out of his scared and shocked state to realize Jewel lied to them. "YOU TOLD HIM!" Crash yelled as he pointed his finger at Jewel who had a smirk on her face. "Of course I told him. I told you if he came looking for you I wasn't gonna save you two." Jewel said as she moved to get comfy again. Before the brothers could protest Sid came waddling in carrying the water followed by two sabers who each had a stick with berries in their mouths. Roshan recognized the one saber right away and grabbed his spear. "You! What are you doing here?!" Roshan yelled as he moved in front of Jewel as he pointed the spear towards Oscar who simply dropped the berries and back up. "Roshan do you know him?" Ellie asked as she was curious about how Roshan reacted. "Yeah I know him and his other pack members really well. Their leader at the time wanted to kill me out of revenge for what father did to their pack." Roshan said as he held firm keeping his eyes on Oscar. Diego dropped the twins and moved so that he was facing Roshan shocking everyone but mostly Roshan. "Diego? What are you doing?!" Roshan asked as he lowered his spear. "They aren't here to hurt anyone." Diego said as he glanced back at Razor and Oscar who both nodded. "What are they doing here then?" Jewel asked as she struggled to stand and with Ryan's help she managed to stand and moved to be next to Roshan. But before anyone could say something a deep voice called out. "Yeah that's what I would like to know too." Everyone turned to see Manny, Roman, Alex, and Markus return to the cave with Manny looking like he was about to bumble someone to the ground.

Oscar remember how tough Manny was from their last encounter shrunk and practically crawled to move behind Razor who despite being so much smaller than Manny held her ground. Razor took a deep breath before answering Manny. "We didn't mean to cause so much trouble. We simply came so that I could talk to Diego and to help Sid here carry these berries back for Jewel." Razor said as she looked straight into Manny's eyes showing him the upmost respect. "We won't much longer. Just a few more things to take care of and then we will be out of your hair." Razor said as she picked up the berries and walked over to Roshan, who tensed up at first but relaxed when Razor placed the berries by his feet and slightly bowed to Roshan and also to Jewel which surprised everyone. "Why did you bow to me?" Jewel asked as she watched the black female saber stand up straight giving Jewel as smile as she did. "Because my mother always told me stories of the legendary Pure White Mammoths and that they were to be shown total respect since they were said to be a sign of wisdom and peace." Razor said as she gave Jewel a slight nod before turning around and walking back towards Diego and Oscar.

"I remember those stories. Aren't they the ones that Aunt Clover would roll around in the white powder and say it brought good luck?" Diego asked as he recalled the stories he heard when he was younger. "Yup the same ones where she convinced you to roll in the powder too and resulted in you having a rash for a whole week due to the fact that you were allergic to it." Razor said as she began to laugh causing Diego to blush in embarrassment. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that again." Diego said as he shot Razor a stern look which only made Razor laugh even harder. "Oh come on big brother you have to admit it was funny especially watching you try to walk. Hahaha. That was the best part!" Razor said as she fell to the ground and was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach. "Big Brother?!" the herd said at the same time. Diego let out a long sigh before speaking. "Everyone. Meet my younger and annoying sister, Razor." Diego said as he sat down pinning his ears flat against his head to try to drown out Razor's laughing while the rest of the herd looked shocked to find out Diego had a sister.

 _ **So this is where I am ending it. This chapter turned out to be bigger than I expected so it's gonna be a two part chapter. I thought about wanting to give Diego a sibling and that's when Razor came to mind. Even though she is younger than Diego she tends to be more mature and wise. This also gives a reason to why Diego tends to be crabby at times and if any of you are wondering, Razor and Oscar are mates and Diego will find out soon enough. I will try to get the second part of this chapter up soon and also there will be more animals from the trios past involved, hopefully Sid won't say or do anything to angry them (hint hint; D). So I am having a bit of a writer's block so if anyone has any suggestions on how to continue the story I would be more than glad to hear them and also Please review. Until next, time this is Fluttercordfan77. See ya later. :D**_


	17. so we meet again part 2

_**Hey everyone sorry for the delay with this chapter but I finally had a chance to finish it. I will be posting another ice age fanfiction soon so be on the watch for that. So this Chapter will be reintroducing two more Characters from the first ice age movie. I would like to thank: Stooge man, Ec (sorry ec but I had to :P), Clark Kent, and Angeloffdarkness for the reviews they left. With that let's get to the Chapter. ;P**_

As Razor continued to laugh Diego finally had enough of her laughing and snapped. "grrrrrr. Alright now you're gonna get it." Diego yelled as he charged at his sister who shrieked before bolting out of the cave with her brother not that far behind. "I can't believe Diego has a sister." Ellie said as she looked at Manny with shock and saw he had a similar look. "No wonder he tends to be cranky at times if that is his sister." Roshan said as he put his spear down. Ten minutes later everything was settling down and Razor came walking into the cave with a huge grin on her face. "uh where is Diego?" Ellie asked as she was worried about what happened. "Oh he'll be in shortly. After he gets his head out of that tree trunk that is." Razor said as she found a spot in the cave away from the herd and laid down. Jewel began to wonder why she was laying so far from the rest of the herd While Sid noticed the look on Razor's face and knew what was coming. "Oh boy. This will be entertaining." Sid thought to himself as he found a comfy spot where he would be safe from what was about to happen. Razor seemed to have read both Jewel and Sid's mind and chuckled before rolling her eyes at Sid and turning her head in Jewel's direction. "You'll see why I am over here in about ten seconds. There is plenty of room over here for what will happen." Razor said as she laid her head down with a huge grin on her face leaving everyone, minus Sid and Oscar confused. Just before anyone could question what she meant by that a loud roar echoed through the cave followed by an orange blur of fur that tackled Razor causing her to shriek. Everyone looked to see Diego and Razor rolling around trying to pin the other. True to her word it was exactly ten seconds till the herd would get their answer. While the herd looked on with confused looks watching Razor and Diego chase each other and try to pin the other Oscar and Sid were the only ones smiling at the two saber siblings. Unknown to the herd was two sabers hiding in the woods closest to the cave. The larger of the two picked up a rock and gently tossed it at Oscar causing him to turn around.

The large saber slightly stepped out into the light to reveal it was Lenny and he gently tossed his head back signaling that they should leave now if they wanted to beat the storm. Oscar nodded and signaled for Lenny to take Zeke and wait back in the clearing. Lenny did as he was told as Oscar walked over to where Razor and Diego were wrestling each other and cleared his throat earning everyone attention. "As entertaining as this is to watch we must really get going Razor. If we don't get moving then it will be a very long time before we can get back home and I am not dealing with those two bickering like an old married couple." Oscar said as he let out a small growl of annoyance. Razor chuckled slightly as she got off a very stunned Diego, whom she had manage to pin. "Alright don't get your fur in a frizz. Go and meet up with Lenny and Zeke and I will be right there." Razor said as she nuzzled Oscar under his chin before turning away and caused a goofy smile to appear on his face as he purred loudly and caused everyone minus Sid, who had a theory that they were mates, to look at them shocked. Once Oscar recovered he gave Razor an "I am gonna get you for that" look before taking off to meet up with Lenny and Zeke. Razor turned her attention towards the herd and her brother who were giving her looks of confusion. Razor simply rolled her eyes and nuzzled Diego snapping him out of his shocked state. "Yes Diego. Oscar is my mate. He saved me from an abusive male named Drake. I was separated from mother by him and his pack and held my own for a while until Drake tried to force himself on me and that's when Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke came by." Razor said as she fought the tears and continued her tale. "Lenny and Zeke fought the other pack members while Oscar took on Drake and I was too weak to fight. After Lenny and Zeke beat the other pack members they came to help Oscar who had Drake right where he wanted him and was able to chase Drake off.

Oscar helped me and stayed by side while I recovered from my injures. And over time we fell in love and became mates." Razor said and sighed before continuing. "I know it is so sudden for you to hear Diego but I really care for him and I know he cares deeply for me. I am not expecting you to approve of us but I am hoping you will be happy with it for me." Razor looked up slightly at her older brother with her ears flat against her head with a pleading look on her face. Diego simply smiled at his younger sister and gave her an affectionate nuzzle before speaking. "Of course I am happy for you and you should know that you would never need my approval for you to have a mate. I know Oscar will do everything to protect and make you happy." Diego said as he gently shoved his sister and smiled down at her causing her to smile back at him. Razor said a quick goodbye to the herd and began to head out and as the herd watched her go Roshan was the first to notice that Sid had disappeared. "Uh anyone see where Sid went?" Roshan asked as he looked around the cave for said sloth causing the others to look around too. "Oh great now we have to find Sid." Manny said as he shook his head while everyone began to look for Sid. Meanwhile, Sid was walking through the forest picking berries as he walked. As he walked through the forest he came to a small field filled with dandelions and had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Realizing that he was awake, Sid began to dance around throwing some of the dandelions in the air. Sid dove into the dandelions and was about to chow down when I deep growl caused Sid to freeze on the spot. Sid turned towards the sound and screamed at what he saw.

Standing before him was the two rhinos Carl and Frank who looked even more angry and annoyed then usually. "Well well well, if it isn't the overgrown weasel." Carl said as he narrowed his eyes at Sid while Frank let out a deep growl. "Carl. Frank. You are looking good. Were these you dandelions? well then I guess I better leave them to you two. I should be getting back to my herd anyway." Sid said very nervously as he attempted to get out of the path of the two angry rhinos. He was almost clear when Carl and Frank blocked his path causing Sid to cringe. But before Carl or Frank could do anything a white trunk wrapped around Sid's waist and Carl and Frank looked up to see a young pure white shemmoth placing Sid on her back and was giving the two rhinos a warning growl. Seeing Jewel caused Carl and Frank to back up but not to back down and continued to glare at Sid, who let out a slight whimper which Jewel caught and it angered her even more to see how they were treating Sid. She didn't like it when Diego or the possum brothers did it but she knew they were playing around with Sid. These two however she could tell they wanted to hurt him out of anger and for the fun of picking on mammals smaller than them. "How dare you torment a mammal smaller than you! Would you like it if I was tormenting you two?!" Jewel asked in anger as she glared down the two rhinos.

Carl and Frank were about to reply when two female voices called out. "Carl?!" The first voice called out. "Frank?! Where are you two?" The second voice, which was a bit higher pitched than the first, called out. The owners of the two voices came walking out of the forest to reveal two female rhinos. They were both were bit of a darker than Carl and Frank with the larger of the two having light blue eyes and the smaller one having light green eyes. "What is going on here?" The light green eyed female asked as she and the light blue eyed female looked at Carl and Frank with somewhat stern eyes. "Nicole, Amy." Carl said as he let out a slight chuckled while Frank shrank a bit. "Oh nothing girls. Just catching up with an old friend of ours." Frank said as he and Carl gave Sid an intimidating stare which earned a growl from Jewel. It was then that Nicole and Amy noticed Jewel and recognized her right away. "Jewel? Is it really you?" the light blue eyed female named Amy said. The light green eyed female rhino named Nicole went wide eyed and gasped when she saw her sister was right. "Of course it's her Amy. How many pure white shemmoths do we know?!" Nicole exclaimed as she ran past her sister and up to Jewel who was smiling brightly at the sight of Nicole and Amy. Amy smiled brightly as she ran up to Jewel who had wrapped Nicole in a hug with her trunk and then hugged Amy as she began to giggle. "Nicole. Amy. I have missed you so much." Jewel said as a he finished hugging the two sisters. "We have missed you too." Amy said "Yeah it not every day we make such an amazing friend like you Jewel" Nicole said as she smiled brightly up at Jewel. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were with my dad's herd?" Jewel said as she looked at the two rhino sisters for an answer. "Well we were with your dad until we decided to go look for you." Nicole said as she looked over at her sister who let out a sigh before speaking. "We got really worried about you and we knew the dangers of leaving the herd but we couldn't just let them take you. So we left and have been searching for you ever since." Amy explained. "It wasn't long after we left that we ran into Carl and Frank who agreed to protect us and help look for you." Nicole said as she gestured to Carl and Frank who were talking amongst themselves which caused Nicole and Amy to roll their eyes and Jewel to slightly giggle.

"Nicole. Amy we need to get going if we are to make it before the storm." Carl said as he and Frank gestured towards blizzard valley which would take a little under a month to get to from where they were. Knowing that Carl and Frank were right they girls bid Jewel Goodbye and headed back towards Carl and Frank and disappeared into the forest. Carl and Frank simply nodded goodbye to Jewel but shoot daggers at Sid you cowered on top of Jewel who gave the two rhinos a soft growl before turning around to head back towards the others. As she walked back she decided to ask Sid why Carl and Frank wanted to kill him. "So Sid. Why were those two trying to eliminate you?" Jewel asked as she turned her head slightly in an attempt to see Sid who was still on her back. "Well let's just say I have had some run ins with them in the past and let me tell you they did not go so well." Sid said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can tell. Next time though try to be more careful. You won't always have someone to protect you. " Jewel said as she continued to walk back to the cave. As Jewel was walking back towards the cave Sid remembered he forgot something. "Hey Jewel" Sid said hoping to gain Jewel's attention. "Yes Sid?" Jewel said as she turned her head back towards him. "Thanks for saving me back there." Sid said with a grateful smile which she mirrored. "Of course Sid. you are a part of the herd, my family, I would do the same for anyone in the herd." Jewel said as she stopped for a brief second before continuing. "Even Crash and Eddie?" Sid asked while trying to hold in his laughter. Jewel let out a chuckle "Yes Sid even those two I would save." Jewel said as she and Sid began to laugh and giggle.

Back at the cave the others, minus Crash and Eddie, had all returned from their searching to find that Sid was still missing. "Still no sign of Sid?" Ellie asked as she and Carla came out of the cave. Ellie and Carla agreed that they should stay in the cave incase Sid came back. "No and I think we searched everywhere he would have wandered off too." Diego said as he sat down next to Manny who had this look of annoyance on his face. Ellie began to worry about Sid when she suddenly noticed that there was one herd member missing. "Uh where is Jewel?" Ellie asked as she began to look around for the missing shemmoth. "What?! You mean she isn't here with you?" Roshan asked as he began to panic a little. "No she said she wasn't gonna stand around waiting and said she was gonna find you and help look." Carla said as she pointed to Roshan who was now in full panic mode. "No she never came. I thought she was here the whole time. Oh I am gonna get her for this. She is always doing this every time I turn around she is gone and then gets herself in trouble and then…" "Roshan calm down. If anyone should be panicking it's should be me but right now that won't help find her or Sid. We need to calm down and look for them and not Panic." Ryan said as he cut off Roshan's ranting and gave him a reassuring smile. "Well said Ryan. So what are we waiting for let's go look for them." Manny said and everyone nodded. Roman turned his attention towards Ellie and Carla. "Ellie and Carla. Would you two stay here again in case either or both of them come back?" Roman asked finally being about to find his voice. "Of course Roman." Ellie and Carla said. With that Manny and the rest of the herd were about to go back out looking for Jewel and Sid when they heard laughter coming from the forest directly in front of them. As the laughter got louder the owners of the laughing voice appeared out of the forest. Everyone was shocked to see Jewel walking towards them with a laughing Sid on her back, the possum twins on her tusks, sword fighting with two sticks while throwing bad insults at each other and Jewel giggling non-stop. Everyone had a shock look as they saw Jewel, Sid and even the possum brothers all returning together.

 _ **So that is this chapter. I am so happy with how this story is going so far. And for everyone who is supporting me by liking, reading, and leaving reviews. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So until then I hope you all enjoy my Story. Be on the lookout for my next fanfiction and Please leave any reviews you have. Thanks ~ Fluttercordfan77**_


	18. an unusual friend part 1

_**Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay of this chapter. Things have been crazy for me and I'm just now able to finish this chapter and begin on the next one. So this story is taking off in a different path than I originally wanted it to but I like the direction its taking. So in this chapter if anyone hasn't seen ice age dawn of the dinosaurs (the third ice age film) just a warning there will be a spoiler in this chapter and anyone who has seen the third film you should know what the spoiler is at the end of this chapter. This is also a two part chapter, so with that said here is the next chapter, Enjoy.**_

Jewel, Sid, and the twins continued their laughing fest and Jewel laughed harder as the possum brothers finished their battle with the usual dramatics as they both "killed" the other and fell limp, playing possum, hanging by their tails from Jewel's tusks with their tongues hanging out. Sid was chuckling louder at the scene before him and Jewel while the rest of the herd looked on with confused looks. As Jewel got closer her laughter died down upon seeing the rest of the herd and seeing their looks of confusion left her confused. "Uh are you all alright?" Jewel asked as she came to a stop in front of the herd as Crash, Eddie, and Sid looked at the herd with similar looks. Ellie and Carla were the first to get over their confusion. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Jewel said as she watched Crash and Eddie run off and eventually engage in one of their daily slap fights/ wrestling matches and walked past everyone and into the cave. Everyone watched as she laid down in her usual spot and helped Sid down by wrapping her trunk around his waist and set him down in front of her and Sid noticed a sudden change in her. "Jewel? You sure you are ok?" Sid asked as he watched Jewel try to get comfy. "I'm fine Sid, really" Jewel said as she tried to hide the fact she was slightly in pain and Sid must have caught on since he moved to her side with his back to the others.

"Jewel?" Sid asked in a serious tone, one she knew was rare for the sloth, which meant he wasn't gonna give up. Jewel sighed and began to explain to Sid what was wrong. The others were watching as Sid and Jewel were talking when suddenly they heard sobbing and saw Jewel was crying while Sid was lightly patting her shoulder before lightly grabbing her trunk. He helped her up and led her outside still holding onto her trunk. Manny was gonna say something but Sid stopped her by holding up his paw and went over to Ellie and gently grabbed her trunk similar to Jewel's and led both shemmoths over to a small creek near the cave and explained briefly to Ellie what was wrong. Ellie nodded and pulled Jewel in for a hug which Jewel was grateful to accept. Sid left them alone and as he got back to the others he spoke up before they could say anything.

"Everything is alright. She was just stressed out a bit and wanted to be alone with Ellie." Sid said as he walked into the cave. Carla, Diego, Markus, and Alex followed Sid into the cave and each found a spot to sleep for the night. Manny glanced at Ellie and she saw him and gave him a slight nod letting him know things were ok. Seeing this, Manny and Roman walked into the cave leaving Ryan and Roshan still outside. Ryan looked at his mate with worried eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to see Roshan. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. Ellie will help her calm down and then she'll be in and where she belongs…...right next to you" Roshan said as he smiled up at his mammoth friend who returned his smile and turned to head into the cave. Ryan was about to follow him when he looked over at Jewel again and saw her giggle as Crash and Eddie suddenly appeared and went barreling into her and began to tickle her. Seeing that she was gonna be ok with Ellie, Ryan entered the cave with a slight smile on his face. Ellie giggled slightly as she watched Crash and Eddie scurry all over Jewel tickling her and scampering away when she tried to grab them and after several attempts Jewel finally managed to grab them.

"So Jewel…." Ellie said gaining Jewel's attention as Crash and Eddie took this as they opportunity to escape Jewel's grip sticking their tongues out at her as they scurried up a nearby tree to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Yeah Ellie?" Jewel asked as she turned to face Ellie. "Sid gave me a brief explanation on what's wrong but I wanted to hear from you what happened. If you are alright talking about it?" Ellie said as she looked slightly worried. Jewel nodded and took a deep breath before explaining what happened. "Well after Sid disappeared and we all split up to go look for him I came across a path and had a strange feeling that made me uneasy but i saw Sid's footprint heading in that direction I ignored my feeling and wondered in the same direction. I walked for about ten minutes when I heard someone behind me and as I turned around I saw it was Trent." Jewel said as she let out a sigh. "Who is Trent?" Ellie asked as she looked at her stepdaughter with a concerned look. "He is one of Troy's lackeys and one of the mammoths that separated me from my father and the herd." Jewel said and continued with her story. "When i saw Trent my heart dropped and I got really scared." Jewel said as she recalled what happened earlier that day.

[flashback]

Jewel was now staring at one of few mammoths who brought absolute fear to her. Trent was a grayish brown bull mammoth who was just a bit shorter than Troy with similar tusks and ember/yellow eyes, which were somewhat rare for a mammoth, and had a scar across his chest from an encounter with a human's spear. "Trent?! What are you doing here?!" Jewel asked as she began to shake out of fear. Trent chuckled slightly which made Jewel tense up. "Jewel you of all mammoths should know how determined Troy is, so of course he sent me to help look for you." Trent said with a smirk on his face while Jewel backed up in fear. She gasped when she backed up into a tree and was trapped with the tree behind her and Trent in front of her. Trent continued to smirk at her as he stopped and Jewel's fear rose as she watched Trent approach her. She frantically looked around for a way to get away from Trent and gasped softly as she saw a medium size branch lying near the tree. Just as she was about to grab it Trent let out a deep growl and struck Jewel so hard that she was knocked over and let out a small cry. She gasped slightly as she began to roll onto her stomach; Trent had hit her hard across the right side of her face causing her to land on her left side hard. "That was a very stupid move Jewel." Trent said as he stood above her and grabbed her by her top knot yanking her head up harshly. She cried out in pain as Trent forced her head up and was filled with fear as she was face to face with Trent, tears stinging her eyes. She expected him to yell and hit her but the only sound he heard was a thud and her head was suddenly let go as Trent yelled out in pain and stumbled backwards. Jewel stared in shocked as she saw the stone hit Trent on the forehead. A voice suddenly called out from the shadow.

"Oy….. Tough guy. Leave the poor gal alone or else." Trent growled softly and glared at the surrounding trees trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. "I don't know who or what you are but this has nothing to do with you so mind your own business." Trent said as he looked around and then advanced towards the cowering shemmoth again. "Alright...I warned ya" the voice called out and another, larger, stone came flying from high above the tree Jewel had backed into, hitting Trent in the eye this time. Jewel was still in shock and jumped at a sudden voice coming from her left in the lowest branch. "Miss… Now's your chance. Grab that branch and get outta here…!" Jewel looked up to see a weasel looking down at her with concern and worry in her crystal blue eyes. "Oy..! Miss, did ya hear me?! I said run!" The weasel softly yelled as he tapped her forehead shaking her out of her frozen state. Taking advantage, she reached out for the branch again and this time managed hitting Trent square in the head, knocking him over. Jewel's heart was racing as she staggered to her feet and grabbed the weasel (much to his shock) and ran off away from Trent before he could recover.

 _ **So what did you think…? Please let me know by leaving a review or pms me. I also want to thank everyone who has been following and reviewing. Always great to hear what you all have to say. The next chapter should be up soon. Again thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_


	19. an unusual friend part 2

_**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait, I've been going through a lot the last few months. I've had two of my pets die within months of each other and the one died three days before Christmas so I've somewhat been in a funk and just now got back into typing up my stories again. So this the second part of the chapter. Now I know I don't usually put a two-part chapter back to back like this but it was necessary since I had so much I wanted to write since this chapter involved buck so yeah. This chapter might become a three-part chapter though I'm not sure yet. I've been debating on either to have Buck travel with the herd or have him go on his separate way, though if I were to have him travel with the herd now it would be easier to write the battle scene I have planned between Jewel and her grandmother Elizabeth (and yes I did intentionally just give you a slight spoiler) so it would be very helpful if I could get some feedback about this decision. Thanks and I hope you enjoy…..Now on to the story ;)**_

[Present]

Ellie was shocked to hear all of this. Crash and Eddie, who were up on a branch not that far from the two shemmoths, were just as shocked and became enraged that Trent would do that. Jewel took this small break from her storytelling to let the few tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. Ellie saw and gently wiped them away before speaking "I can't believe that happened. Oh Jewel I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go…." Ellie said as she herself let some tears fall down her face. Jewel smiled softly and nuzzled her head against Ellie's, making the older shemmoth smile. "You can't blame yourself Ellie. You and I both know just how stubborn and careless I can be. Besides that weasel came just in time. If it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened." Jewel said as she smiled at Ellie and decided to continue with her story. "So after I managed to hit Trent with the branch I grabbed the weasel so Trent wouldn't hurt him and ran for my life.

[flashback continues]

Jewel ran for five whole minutes, with the weasel hanging on her dear life, before she heard his cries for her to stop. She finally stopped and placed the frazzled weasel down before breaking down in tears. She couldn't believe what happened, it was her nightmares all over again. She was deep in thought and sorrow that she jumped slightly at the weasel's gentle touch. The weasel felt sorry for the young shemmoth and was determined to make her smile, so he reached out and rested his paw against her trunk, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Ya ok miss?" he asked the young pure white shemmoth as she seemed to calm down. "Yes. Now I am, thanks to you. If you hadn't come to my rescue when you did I would have been taken away from my family again." Jewel said as she gave the weasel a grateful smile. Something this young shemmoth said was nagging at the weasel's brain. "Again?" he thought and was determined now to find out this shemmoth's past and why she was being chased by that bull mammoth. "If you don't mind me askin? What did you mean by 'Again'? And why was that bull mammoth after ya?" the weasel asked looking at the young shemmoth with concern in his eyes. Jewel took a deep breath and explained her whole situation to the weasel, who listen intently, nodding every now and again to show he was paying attention. "So I decided to go off with the scent I picked up thinking I would find him only to find myself one on one with Trent. You know the rest." Jewel finished explaining everything and let out a sigh as the weasel processed everything she said. "So let me get this straight." he said gaining her attention. "You are being chased by a bull mammoth named Troy, who was ordered by your grandmother, who wants you in her herd because you are a rare type of mammoth, and Troy is also chasing you because he is obsessed with you and it was their fault you were separated from your family in the first place using a human tribe and one of the ex-herd members, Ryan, is now not only your mate but the father of your unborn twin calves and you were reunited with your stepfather when his mate found you alone" Jewel simply nodded and he continued.

" And then you were reunited with your best friend, Roshan, who is a human teen that you rescued from a pack of sabers and was also the baby your stepfather and his two friends returned to his human tribe when he was just a babe and then was reunited with your father and his mate and two of your fellow herd members and you then ran into the saber's old pack and his younger sister and afterwards you all separated to look for the sloth and in the process you ran into this Trent guy, who is one of Troy's lackeys, who is now hunting you down too?" The weasel asked making sure he had everything right. Jewel simply smiled softly and nodded her head. The weasel stared at her for a moment before reacting. "Well then. I'm gonna help ya out too. No Mammal as sweet and kind as you deserves being in this kind of situation." The weasel said as he picked up his slingshot and began to walk off when Jewel stopped him. "You don't have to. I know where I am and I've picked up on Sid's scent again. I'll be alright now." Jewel said not wanting to drag yet another mammal into her drama filled life. "You sure miss? It's not a problem for me to help ya." The weasel said as he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's Jewel and I'm sure. Thank you for saving me and for the offer mister….?" Jewel said mentally slapping herself for not introducing herself sooner. "Pleasure to meet ya Jewel." The weasel said with smile and climbed up the nearest tree ready to make his dramatic exit. "Buck…. The names Buck. Short for Buckminster… long for Buh." Buck said as he leaped off the tree branch letting out what sounded like a battle cry. Jewel simply shook her head while giggling slightly and continued to look for Sid.

[End Flashback]

"And with that he was gone. Not long after I found Sid and rescued him from two angry rhinos and got reunited with two female rhinos I knew from my father's herd and then came back here. I have no idea where Crash and Eddie came from though, they just suddenly appeared and engaged in a sword fight with sticks they had grabbed earlier." Jewel said as she finished her story. Ellie and her brothers were amazed about how brave and kind this Buck character was towards Jewel. "Wow, Buck sounds great." Ellie said and jumped slightly as Crash and Eddie jumped down from the branch they were on and onto their sister's tusks. "He sounds awesome!" Eddie exclaimed beaming with excitement. "He's a definite hero in my book." Crash said as he high fived Eddie while Jewel simply rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you two? DON'T DO THAT!" Ellie fumed as she swung her trunk at her brothers, who screamed and took off running with Ellie close behind them. "YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!" Ellie yelled as she went running into the cave after her brothers leaving Jewel, who was giggling and shaking her head softly. "They just never learn do they." she said to herself as she struggled to get up and began to make her way back to the cave when she suddenly heard a familiar sound. It was a battle cry and curiosity got the better of her as she followed the sound. As she was walking she heard growling and it made her speed up, worried about what was happening. As the growling got louder she came across a bizarre scene. Two sabers, a small scrawny and a large hefty one, were running back and forth growling in annoyance. As she watched the scene before her two more sabers, a tall lengthy saber, who had the same color fur as the other two, and a smaller black female with white markings, came out and Jewel knew exactly who this small pack of sabers were.

"Really you two?! What is it this time?" Oscar asked as he sat on a high rock with Razor sitting next to him. "Was it the scrat again or something different this time?" Razor asked as she watched Lenny and Zeke in amusement as they tripped over each other growling in frustration. Suddenly a pebble went flying towards Razor only to be blocked by Oscar's paw. "Alright who did that?!" Oscar growled and glanced at Lenny and Zeke who pointed up at a nearby tree only for them to get hit in the forehead by a few small stones. "Oy…. Up here kitty cats." A voice called out from the tree. Everyone looked up to see a weasel step out of the shadows of the tree with a slingshot in his right paw. "Buck?" Jewel thought as she saw her friend/ rescuer with a smug look on his face. "Ya sabers are too easy and fast to anger. It's quite entertaining really." Buck said as he leaned against the tree smirking down at the saber. Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke all growled at the weasel's statement while Razor was trying her hardest not to laugh. "WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND WE WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW ENTERTAINING WE CAN BE!." Lenny growled as he and Zeke leapt at Buck who simply yawned and jumped out of the way and onto another branch (or so he thought). He laughed at the sabers attempt to maul him and was about to retort when he felt fur under his paws and felt the "branch" move. "What the devil? This is a strange branch."

"That's because it's no branch you're standing on." a familiar voice said as a white trunk tapped him on his shoulder. Buck looked to his right and was met with the crystal blue eyes of Jewel, who was giving him a small smile. "Jewel! Good you see ya." Buck said as he hugged her trunk realizing who he was standing on. "What is with you and dangerous situations Buck?" Jewel joked as she hugged him back. "I could say the same about you. What are you doing here? Don'tcha know they are sabers." Buck said as he pointed towards the four sabers, who were now watching the weasel talk to what they thought was a nearby tree. "He's crazy" Zeke said as he returned to his jittery self. "Oh you're one to talk" Lenny said as he swatted at Zeke which resulted in a wrestle match between them but it didn't last long as Razor pounced at both of them smacking both hard on the head while Oscar laughed softly. What Razor lacked in size she made up for in strength and was surprisingly the strongest out of them all. It was this strength that made her respected by both her mate and her pack members and was a main reason why Oscar loved her so much. "Don't worry about those sabers. They won't hurt me. Hey Razor." Jewel called as she walked out of the tree line and towards the black sabretooth tigress with Buck on her back, who was looking at Jewel like she was the crazy one. "Jewel long time no see." Razor said as she walked up to the pure white shemmoth, who hugged Razor lightly with her trunk. "Hey there Jewel. "Oscar said as he walked up and sat next to Razor while Lenny and Zeke were bickering yet again. "Hi Oscar. What are you doing here? I thought you would have been through Glacier Pass by now" Jewel asked as she gave the two sabers a worried/ confused look. Razor and Oscar exchanged glances for a second before answering. "Well we all talked about it and agreed that we could help watch over you and the herd until we know you will be alright." Razor said as she smiled up sheepishly at Jewel. "We were halfway to Glacier Pass when Razor brought up the topic about helping you and as we were on our way back dummy one and dummy two let this weasel get the better of them." Oscar said as he tilted his head towards Buck, who was smirking slightly. "Jewel, how do you know this weasel?" Razor asked as she gently nudged Oscar towards Lenny and Zeke, signaling that she wanted him to break up their fighting.

"Oh well He saved me from Trent, one of Troy's lackey, just a little bit ago." Jewel said as she watched Oscar walk away with a look of annoyance as he went to break up the "cub fight", as Oscar liked to call it since that's how they acted like cubs. "Razor this is Buck. Buck this is Razor." Jewel said as she used her trunk to introduce the two to each other. "You remember Diego? The saber I was talking about?" Jewel asked as she looked back at Buck who simply nodded. "Well Razor is the younger sister and those three are the old pack mates I told you about." Jewel said as she watched Razor stalk over and pounce on her mate and two pack members, who were involved in a three way wrestling match. Buck simply nodded and laughed as the three males had their butts kicked by Razor. "Well as great as this has been I think it's time you got back to your herd Jewel" Buck said as he leaped onto her left tusk. "I suppose you're right Buck." Jewel said as she giggled at Razor who was sitting on top of her mate and two pack mates, who were in a pile under her. "You know my offer still stands if you want it." Buck said as he hopped onto a nearby tree branch and double checked to make sure it was a branch and not another mammoth which made Jewel giggle watching him. "I'll be fine Buck. Plus I will have Razor with me." Jewel said as she glanced over at Razor, who was smiling brightly. Buck shrugged and climbed up to a higher branch and grabbed a nearby vine. "Well alright then. Take care of yourself and be careful." Buck said to Jewel as he gave her a gentle nod which she returned. "And until next time madam" Buck said as he bowed slightly to Razor as she got off the others and smiled up at the weasel. "Better luck next time you kitty cats" Buck said as he saluted Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke, who all growled at him, before swinging off towards the next tree letting out what sounded like a battle cry in the process. "That is one weird but funny weasel..." Razor said as she light shook her head. "Ha. A pest is more like it." Oscar said as he looked slightly annoyed glaring up at where Buck disappeared from. "Come on everyone. Let's get Jewel back to the herd before they all freak out." Razor said as she nudged everyone to walk off towards the cave while Jewel was still giggling from not only what Buck said but to Oscar's reaction.

 _ **So that was part two for this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter and also about what path I should give to Buck "to travel with the herd or not to travel with the herd that is the question"….:P I had to**_ __ __ __ __ __ _ **Thank you reading and remember leave a review. ~ Fluttercordfan77**_


End file.
